


My Neighbor Tooru

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Astrophysics Major Oikawa, Background IwaSuga, Daichi just wants to be a good neighbor, Getting Together, Getting pulled into a Cosmos marathon, M/M, Only the lightest of angst, Soft Pining, mention of past daisuga feelings, mentions of past IwaOi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Oikawa Tooru.Daichi blinks and stares down at the envelope in his hand, the address printed on it.Oikawa Tooru.This...this isn’t Daichi’s mail. This isOikawa Tooru’smail. And it’s inDaichi’smail box. And the former Seijoh captain is hisneighbor.What?(or; Daichi realizes he's been living next to Oikawa for a while and resolves to be friendly with his neighbor.)





	My Neighbor Tooru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Souliebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/gifts).



> Hey hey hey. Been a while, huh? It's because I've been working on the OiDai for a wonderful person and all around angel <3

_Oikawa Tooru._  
  
Daichi blinks and stares down at the envelope in his hand, the address printed on it.  
  
_Oikawa Tooru._  
  
This...this isn’t Daichi’s mail. This is _Oikawa Tooru’s_ mail. And it’s in _Daichi’s_ mail box. And the former Seijoh captain is his _neighbor_.  
  
What?  
  
Daichi blinks and blinks again, frowning as his eyes trace over the envelope.  
  
He didn’t know Oikawa was his neighbor. He’s never met his neighbor- not when he moved in three months ago, not in the time since then. There’s a sense of guilt at that but mostly _confusion_. Wouldn’t he know that _Oikawa_ is living next to him? Iwaizumi’s never said anything about it. Does he know?  
  
Daichi’s frown grows a bit deeper and then he sighs and shakes his head.  
  
Whatever. He knows now.  
  
He considers leaving the envelope on top of Oikawa’s mail box but decides against it, doesn’t want to risk it being taken or tossed away. He carries it up the stairs with him instead, tapping the envelope against his palm and thinking about what to do with the new knowledge of his neighbor.  
  
There’s nothing to really to do with it, he thinks. Oikawa is his neighbor. It’s unexpected and a little strange and it strikes Daichi as odd that he’s never seen him around campus or their apartment building. Is he reclusive? Gone all the time? Does Oikawa know that Daichi’s his neighbor? Does he care?  
  
Daichi huffs to himself as he finishes climbing the steps to his landing and taps the envelope against his palm one final time.  
  
It doesn’t matter. It’s not like finally finding out who his neighbor is will change things.  
  
Daichi sighs and eyes the envelope before walking over to Oikawa’s door. He raises his hand and knocks, waits patiently for an answer.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He waits for a few moments and then knocks again, louder this time. He thinks he hears footsteps behind the door and takes a half-step back, tries not to look too curious as locks get undone and the door handle turns. The door opens and Daichi blinks, surprised as Oikawa stands in front of him with a frown.  
  
Ah, this isn’t the Oikawa he remembers.  
  
“What do you want?” Oikawa asks, brisk and impatient and exhausted.  
  
The rudeness makes Daichi frown but he tries not to be bothered by it, ignores it the best he can and offers the envelope to Oikawa.  
  
“I, uh, got your mail,” Daichi tells him. Oikawa’s frown turns into a scowl and he all but snatches the envelope from Daichi. “Sorry if I interrupted you or anything?”  
  
It comes off questioning- he’s so thrown by Oikawa’s nearly _haggard_ appearance that he almost doesn’t realize the half-apology slipped out- and Oikawa huffs, folding an arm over his chest and eyeing him.  
  
“Thanks,” Oikawa mutters, tersely.  
  
And then he practically slams the door shut in Daichi’s face.  
  
Daichi stares at the door for a few good moments, feeling vaguely annoyed but mostly bewildered as he tries to figure out what the hell he had done to piss Oikawa off. Was he a bad neighbor? Or maybe Oikawa was just rude in general? Having an off day?  
  
Daichi sighs and shakes his head, tries to shake the interaction from his mind.  
  
Whatever. Daichi gave him his mail and that’s what matters. Right now he needs to focus on dinner and his essay, in that order.  
  
With one final glance toward the door, Daichi takes the few steps needed over to his own and goes into his apartment to settle down for the night.  


* * *

  
He forgets about Oikawa until the next day, gets distracted by an essay that ends up being more challenging than he had thought it would be as well as a call from his mother that lasted for a solid hour and a half. He forgets about Oikawa that night, doesn’t remember in the morning, doesn’t remember until he meets up with Iwaizumi and Suga for practice.  
  
Daichi asks about it, later, once they’ve showered the sweat off themselves and have made their way to a nearby burger joint to fill their starved selfs. Iwaizumi blinks when he asks, raises his brow and eyes him over his drink.  
  
“Yeah, I knew he lived next to you,” Iwaizumi tells him. “You seriously didn’t know?”  
  
Daichi huffs and smacks Suga’s hand away when he tries to sneak a fry, shakes his head at Iwaizumi.  
  
“I didn’t,” Daichi admits, somewhat embarrassed over it. “I hadn’t seen him since he moved in.” He hesitates and eyes Iwaizumi, the almost uncomfortable way his friend is picking at his fries. “He seemed...different. From how he was in high school, that is.”  
  
Iwaizumi is quiet for a moment, a small sigh leaving him before he pushes a fry into a pool of ketchup.  
  
“Yeah, he is,” Iwaizumi mutters. “The, uh, accident changed him.”  
  
Accident?  
  
Daichi’s brow raises and he blinks at that, tilts his head just a bit. At his side, Suga shuffles in his seat and Daichi catches him leaning forward onto his elbows with a hum.  
  
“I think I remember hearing about that,” Suga says, voice thoughtful. “It was...a car accident, right?”  
  
Iwaizumi grunts an affirmative and Daichi tries to remember if he had heard about Oikawa and a car accident, can’t come up with anything but a bare recollection of quiet gossip between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima toward the last days of his final high school semester.  
  
_“I heard it messed up his leg real bad. The one that was already injured. He won’t even be able to go to his graduation ceremony.”_  
  
There’s a ghost of pity that flits through Daichi and he drowns it with a sip of water, props his chin up on his palm as he eyes a now clearly uncomfortable Iwaizumi.  
  
“He’s not on the team,” Suga comments. Daichi shoots him a warning look but Suga ignores him, stares at Iwaizumi with a strangely focused expression. “Was it that bad?”  
  
Iwaizumi looks up from his plate and frowns a little, looks at them both with a sigh before running his hand through his hair.  
  
“Yeah,” Iwaizumi tells them, frowning deepening. “It was that bad. He couldn’t go to graduation. He was in the hospital for ages, in physical therapy for longer. He lost his sports scholarships. He started university a year late. It was...it was bad.”  
  
“That’s sad,” Suga murmurs, voice light and holding something Daichi can’t place. When Daichi looks over at him, Suga tilts his head, still focused on Iwaizumi. “You don’t talk about him. Did you two...grow apart?”  
  
Why is Suga pushing so much?  
  
Daichi frowns and Iwaizumi scowls at his fries, looking so uncomfortable that Daichi almost wants to drag Suga from the restaurant to give the guy a break.  
  
“I mean...yeah, a little,” Iwaizumi mutters, looking down at the table. “He was stuck behind while I had to move on with my life. We still talk and everything. It’s not like we stopped being friends.”  
  
Suga opens his mouth and Daichi pinches his leg under the table, earning a glare from his best friend and a silent huff. Daichi ignores it and just clears his throat, grabs the ketchup bottle to add more to his fries.  
  
“It happens,” Daichi tells Iwaizumi, hoping to be reassuring. Iwaizumi stays frowning and Daichi pushes forward to change the topic, alleviate the clear discomfort. “I heard Kuroo is having a party this weekend. You going?”  
  
Iwaizumi makes a face and then shrugs, leans back in the booth with an expression that looks uncaring, if forced.  
  
“Last time Bokuto almost broke my phone,” Iwaizumi grumbles. “I’d rather go to one of Terushima’s.”  
  
Suga snorts beside him and launches into a story about the last time they had gone to one of Terushima’s infamous get togethers. The discomfort lingers but slowly melts away and Daichi is left wondering if he would have been friends with Oikawa too if he hadn’t of been delayed entering university.  
  
Maybe, maybe not.  


* * *

  
He forgets about Oikawa for a while. Daichi gets busy with his course work and he never sees Oikawa around the building so it’s just out of sight, out of mind.  
  
So it’s a surprise when he’s doing laundry in the apartment complex’s facility and hears the door open, lifts his head up and sees Oikawa walk in. Oikawa doesn’t notice him, is too busy huffing down at his phone and balancing a laundry basket on his hip to look up and see Daichi staring.  
  
Daichi doesn’t mean to stare, really. It’s just that it’s the second time he’s seen Oikawa now and somehow his neighbor looks even more exhausted than before. Daichi doesn’t think he’s ever seen such dark circles before and it’s still so shocking to see how _thin_ he is, how his collarbones just jut out like that.  
  
He doesn’t look like the Oikawa Tooru that had girls cheering him on in the stands and a fan club at the school he didn’t even go to. He doesn’t look like the Oikawa Tooru that Daichi knew back then.  
  
Well. Not like he _knew_ him knew him but…  
  
Oh, whatever. It’s not his business.  
  
Daichi tears his eyes away from Oikawa and focuses on pulling his clothes from the dryer instead, dumping them into his basket. He usually takes the time to fold them since no one else is _usually_ in the laundry room with him at this time of day but he doesn’t want to risk being an unwanted presence, can only remember Oikawa scowling at him and slamming the door in his face.  
  
Well, that and the discussion in the restaurant with Iwaizumi.  
  
Daichi bites his lip and sneaks a glance over at Oikawa, struggles not to frown when he sees Oikawa rub at his knee with a grimace.  
  
It must have been so lonely getting left behind.  
  
Daichi Sawamura is, in essence, a good person. He has a temper and he can be too competitive sometimes and indulges in petty behavior every once in a while (he blames Suga’s influence on that) but he likes to think he’s a good person. He likes to think that he’s friendly, that he’s approachable, that he’s accepting.  
  
He likes to think that he’s a good guy. A good guy _and_ a good neighbor.  
  
So, Daichi takes a deep breath and finishes loading his clothes into his hamper, tosses his dryer sheets on top of his clothes, and gathers it all up. He doesn’t go the long way around the room to avoid Oikawa but walks toward him and the door. Oikawa doesn’t notice him at first and stays fiddling with his earbuds, taking one out and then glancing up right as Daichi reaches him.  
  
Daichi offers a smile- friendly but not too overbearing, warm but hopefully not creepy- and gives him a nod without pausing in his steps, doesn’t force conversation with Oikawa.  
  
Instead he just tells him “have a good night” and keeps heading toward the door, refuses the urge to look back and see if Oikawa is scowling at him or not.  
  
He walks out of the laundry and up the stairs to his apartment with something like determination beginning to stir in his heart.  


* * *

  
Daichi begins to make an effort to be friendly with Oikawa. Granted he doesn’t see him that often but, when he does, he makes a point to nod in greeting to him, to offer a smile. He doesn’t do too much or try to talk to him to force him into conversation but he’s still doing something and it makes him feel a little better about things.  
  
Eventually, Oikawa begins to nod back.  
  
It’s a slow return of the gesture but it’s incredibly pleasing, in some small way. Oikawa has stopped scowling at him and it feels like a personal victory.  
  
He doesn’t really tell anyone about it. Daichi knows Suga would just tease him and it feels embarrassing to actually admit he’s trying to win Oikawa over.  
  
So, he keeps it to himself.  
  
It goes pretty well, he thinks. Oikawa begins to nod back to him and one day Daichi even gets a very small smile from him.  
  
That day is a good day. He’s incredibly pleased that day.  
  
An even better day comes a week later when Oikawa mumbles a sleepy “good morning” to him when they pass each other on the stairs. Daichi replies the same in turn and Oikawa yawns back and Daichi isn’t sure if Oikawa is even going to remember this little exchange but Daichi knows he sure as hell is.  
  
It’s probably a little ridiculous how good his mood is that morning just from that.  
  
Suga calls him out on his good mood when they meet up to walk to their respective classes and Daichi almost feels guilty for a moment under Suga’s slightly narrowed gaze.  
  
“What’s got you so happy this morning?” Suga asks, sounding almost accusing. “You’ve been in a good mood lately.”  
  
Daichi focuses on adjusting the strap of his messenger bag to avoid looking at Suga and just shrugs a little bit. He can’t lie to Suga but he’s also too sheepish to admit he’s been trying to make nice with Oikawa.  
  
And, well, Suga acts a little... _odd_ when Oikawa is mentioned. Daichi hasn’t figured out _why_ Suga acts strange at the mention of Oikawa’s name but he knows better than to ask; he wouldn’t get a straight answer but he’d probably get a too forceful punch in the arm that would leave him with a bruise he doesn’t need.  
  
“It’s just nice out lately,” Daichi tells Suga with another shrug. “Puts me in a good mood after all that rain.”  
  
That’s not the main reason but it _is_ one reason Daichi’s been feeling better lately so it’s not like he’s _lying_ to Suga or anything. He’s just trading one truth for another.  
  
Suga eyes him but gives a little nod and looks up to the sky with an almost suspicious sort of squint.  
  
“They’re calling for rain again soon, though,” Suga informs him, sounding grumpy over it.  
  
Daichi makes a face and Suga smiles over at him and they fall into their normal chatter, their normal routine.  
  
Everything is fine, everything is good. Daichi’s happy with the world at the moment.  


* * *

  
Daichi’s happy and things are good, things are great. He’s doing well on the team, his hard work has been yielding good grades, Oikawa’s slowly becoming more nice to him- things are good.  
  
...and then they’re not.  
  
Daichi messes up. He really, _really_ messes up.  
  
It happens on grey sort of day. It had rained early in the morning and sprinkled throughout the afternoon. By the time Daichi headed home after his last class, the sprinkling had died down but the sky was _dark_ and threatening a storm.  
  
Daichi fully intended to use the bad weather as an excuse to binge watch some old shows and drink too much beer, had been trying to decide on what he wanted to watch when he ran across Oikawa on the stairwell.  
  
He almost tripped over him, actually.  
  
Daichi paused and jerked his focus out of his distracted thoughts, looked down at Oikawa with a raised brow. Oikawa didn’t look at him, but had kept glaring down at his legs- his _knee-_ and Daichi had known instantly that Oikawa was pissed but he couldn’t understand _why_.  
  
So he had asked.  
  
“You okay?” Daichi asked him, paused on the stairwell. Oikawa had tensed up then and Daichi had nearly been worried about being lashed out at. “Why are you just sitting here?”  
  
“That’s none of your concern, Sawamura,” Oikawa told him, too breezy to be anything but a reproach and a warning to back off.  
  
Daichi had stayed looking at him in mild concern and Oikawa had ended up glaring at him and then down at his leg again and that’s when it had clicked for Daichi.  
  
His knee. He was having trouble getting up the stairs.  
  
And this is where Daichi had fucked up. He really should have known better- god knows he’s well versed in the nuances of pride and the fierce anger and humiliation that can come with it when it’s wounded. But, he had talked without thinking and had messed up the nice balance he had crafted between him and Oikawa with just a question and some poor decisions.  
  
“Is it your knee?” he asked Oikawa, running his gaze of it. “Do you want some help?”  
  
The look Oikawa had given him was frigid, almost terrifying in its anger. Daichi would have flinched back if he was more easily rattled.  
  
“I want you to _fuck off_ ,” Oikawa snapped at him, seething even if his voice had been laced with acid sweetness.  
  
And that is where Daichi had really started to fuck up.  
  
Daichi’s used to pride and pretty boys being scathing and terrifying in their anger. He’s used to pride and he’s used to being snapped at and, honestly, at this point in his life he’s more irritated by displays like that than anything else.  
  
He really should have known not to treat Oikawa like he does Suga, but his mouth had moved ahead of him without even thinking.  
  
“What? You’re just going to sit here until it begins to storm?” Daichi had huffed before crouching down. “I’m sure you don’t want more people to see you like this.”  
  
“Just fuck off,” Oikawa growled. “Go away.”  
  
“You’re going to get rained on,” Daichi had pointed out, mildly irritated. Oikawa scowled at him, darkly, and thunder had cracked the sky. Stubborn determination flicked through him and he proceeded his Big Fuck Up with, “Don’t squirm.”  
  
And then he had scooped Oikawa up without hesitation, held him firmly to him when his neighbor let out a shriek and started pounding on his shoulders.  
  
“Put me down, put me down!” Oikawa cried out, face brick red and furious. “I swear to god-”  
  
“Don’t make me drop you,” Daichi cut off with a huff. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
“Put me down!”  
  
And Daichi had ignored him and Oikawa had smacked at him until he had reached the top of the stairs. And then Oikawa had just _slumped_ , went nearly limp against Daichi. When Daichi had paused in front of the door and glanced down at Oikawa, Oikawa had the most blank look on his face, had looked so dead-eyed that Daichi felt something unnerved crawl over his skin.  
  
“Do you need help getting in?” Daichi asked as he carefully put Oikawa down.  
  
Oikawa’s response came in the form of unlocking his door silently, walking in and then slamming it behind him.  
  
That was three days ago.  
  
Oikawa hasn’t spoken to Daichi since then, hasn’t looked at him, hasn’t so much as acknowledged his presence at all. In fact, Daichi’s only seen Oikawa two or three times since then. He thinks Oikawa is avoiding him.  
  
It sucks. He feels so _guilty_ over it. Guilty and frustrated and almost a little grumpy.  
  
Daichi knows he messed up. He knows.  
  
He thinks about apologizing but he doesn’t know if that’s the right thing to do and, honestly, he doesn’t feel bad about getting Oikawa up the stairs. He just feels guilty over how it happened.  
  
He could have handled it better.  
  
But. He didn’t. And now he’s back to square one, knocked back past that, even. He feels shitty over it and he doesn’t know how to make it better and it _sucks_ .  
  
On the fifth day after the incident, Iwaizumi sits next to Daichi after practice and elbows him with a frown.  
  
“What’s up with you?” Iwaizumi asks. “You’ve been all...gloomy these past few days.”  
  
Gloomy? And here Daichi thought he’d done a pretty good job of hiding his frustration.  
  
Daichi gives Iwaizumi a guilty sort of smile and then drops it with a sigh, rubs the back of his neck and looks out toward the court. He’s not sure if he wants to tell Iwaizumi about the incident or not. He knows that something uncomfortable runs over Iwaizumi when Oikawa is brought up, isn’t sure if he wants to bother him about his former best friend.  
  
But...if anyone would know how to soothe Oikawa over, it would be Iwaizumi.  
  
Daichi sighs again and gives a little shrug, watching Suga chat with a teammate animatedly. There’s no asking Suga for advice- that’s for certain.  
  
Why are they both so weird about Oikawa? Daichi can understand Iwaizumi’s unease but Suga’s? Why-  
  
A hand falls on Daichi’s back and it jerks him from his wandering thoughts. He shakes his head and looks back at Iwaizumi, offers him another smile, this one a little bit more hesitant.  
  
“You can talk to me about anything,” Iwaizumi tells him, brow creasing with a frown. “You know that, right?”  
  
And Daichi does know that. Iwaizumi is a great guy, a great friend. In all honesty, he’s a rock Daichi didn’t know he needed.  
  
Daichi take a deep breath and then nods, scrubs the side of his face before giving in.  
  
“I pissed Oikawa off,” Daichi mutters, eyes flicking down in guilt. “I, uh...I feel shitty about it and I don’t know how to make it up to him.”  
  
“...huh.”  
  
Daichi glances back up to Iwaizumi and finds his face holding some far off, strange expression that he can’t quite place. He feels bad about it and opens his mouth to dismiss it, to say that it’s not a big deal his neighbor and Iwaizumi’s (former?) best friend suddenly hates him.  
  
Iwaizumi shakes his head, though, as if tossing off some unwanted thoughts and crosses his arms over his chest, tilts his head to the side.  
  
“What did you do?” he asks before Daichi can say anything.  
  
Daichi hesitates and then takes a little breath to steel himself and launches into the story of finding Oikawa on the steps, their conversation, and the stupid decision to scoop Oikawa up and carry him up to his apartment. Iwaizumi’s face is mostly impassive during the tale except for a raised brow or two, some tiny bit of amusement that flits over his face.  
  
“You shouldn’t have done that,” Iwaizumi tells him once Daichi goes quiet. “That...that’s definitely a big fuck up.”  
  
“I know,” Daichi sighs, looking back onto the court again. Suga’s gone now and so are most of the others. “I feel really bad. He’s, like...ignoring my existence now. He won’t even glare at me. I want to apologize, but I think it’ll piss him off more.”  
  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t apologize,” Iwaizumi advises. “If Oikawa’s one thing, it’s prideful. It’ll just make him hate you more.”  
  
“Then what should I do?” Daichi asks him, glancing over with a frown. “I...I mean, we’re neighbors. We live right next to each other. I don’t want my neighbor to hate my guts.”  
  
Iwaizumi shrugs, looking almost apologetic. He runs a hand through his hair and then rubs at his jawline, an almost clueless expression on his face.  
  
“I dunno, honestly,” Iwaizumi confesses after a moment. “If you guys were closer, I would tell you to give him some milk bread and some space. But...he’d probably throw it in your face if you offered. So just...space. He’ll either come around or he won’t.”  
  
That’s not quite what Daichi wanted to hear- even if he had sort of expected it.  
  
Daichi sighs as Iwaizumi stands up and accepts the pat on the shoulder hid friend gives him with a small, unhappy smile. Iwaizumi returns the smile sympathetically and squeezes Daichi’s shoulder, jerks his head toward the gym entrance.  
  
“Come on,” Iwaizumi tells him. “I’ll treat you to some ramen.”  
  
“Oh, you don’t have to-”  
  
“I want to,” Iwaizumi interrupts, starting to walk off. “I’ll call Suga and ask if he wants to join.”  
  
Daichi hums and watches after Iwaizumi, standing up after a moment or so.  
  
Space. He can give Oikawa space.  
  
Daichi sighs quietly to himself and then begins to follow after Iwaizumi.  


* * *

  
Daichi waits.  
  
He waits a day, two, three. He waits for one week and then another. Oikawa keeps ignoring him and Daichi keeps feeling shitty and it really, truly sucks.  
  
He’s not used to people not liking him.  
  
Three weeks of silence, of not even being glared at or hissed to, and Daichi finds himself in a bad mood.  
  
He shouldn’t care, Daichi tells himself as he trudges back to his apartment after a long day of classes. It doesn’t matter, probably. So what if Oikawa doesn’t like him? So what if there’s just one person in the world that hates his guts?  
  
Daichi huffs and stares down at the sidewalk as he walks, lips forming a scowl.  
  
He hates feeling liking this. It’s something that he’s never really dealt with before.  
  
Daichi dodges a passing student on the sidewalk and then drags his gaze up to the dark sky with a groan, tightens his grip on his school bag.  
  
It’s going to rain again. It’s been raining on and off for a while now and it’s just served to push Daichi into a grumpier mood.  
  
Stupid rain. When will the sunlight come around again?  
  
He reaches his building and then begins to lumber up the stairs to his floor, limbs tired from a long day and little sleep the night before. He’s been finding it hard to sleep these past couple of days. He blames his endless amount of essays he needs to finish, the stress of practice and the general sense of feeling _off_ that all the storms and grey skies have blanketed him with.  
  
He needs a break, probably. Maybe he’ll order in some cheap food and indulge in a beer and one of the documentaries he has waiting in his watch list, Daichi thinks. That could be nice. He can work on his essay after it, give himself a while to relax.  
  
Yes, that’s what he’ll do, he decides as he walks onto his landing. It’ll be good, a nice way to relax.  
  
Daichi hums to himself and takes a step forward, promptly slips on a puddle and lands on his ass.  
  
“Oh, god _damn_ it.”  
  
An aggravated huff leaves him and he swears to himself, ass stinging from landing on the concrete and his mood plummeting quickly into further irritation.  
  
Of course this would happen. _Of course._ _  
_ _  
_ A snicker sounds in the hallway right as Daichi pushes a palm against the ground to help himself stand up. Irritation whips through him without hesitation and he snaps his head up to glare at the person laughing at him, feels something surprised and almost a little cold spread through his chest when he finds Oikawa standing in front of him. He’s got his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face, something pleased lit up in tired brown eyes.  
  
Daichi feels his cheeks redden and wishes that he had stayed a little longer at the library, that he had been responsible so he could have avoided this incident.  
  
There’s a half-moment of silence between them and Daichi feels particularly like a fool, his ass wet and dull pain lingering in him from the fall. Oikawa eyes him from behind his glasses and Daichi really doesn’t know what to say, almost jerks when Oikawa thrusts his hand toward him.  
  
“Clumsy Sawamura,” Oikawa huffs out, still looking amused. “Watch where you’re going.”  
  
Daichi blinks and hesitantly accepts Oikawa’s hand even as light annoyance races through him. Oikawa helps tug him up and then quickly drops his hand, face turning away from Daichi and nose pointing in the air.  
  
“Uh, thanks,” Daichi mumbles to him.  
  
Oikawa just huffs again and then begins to walk away, hand going to the railing as he begins to walk down the stairs and legs walking in careful little movements.  
  
Daichi watches him until he disappears out of view and then pulls his keys out from his jacket pocket, walks over to his apartment and unlocks his door.  
  
Well...at least Oikawa had talked to him? That’s an...improvement?  
  
He honestly doesn’t know.  
  
Daichi takes a deep breath and shakes his head, walks into his apartment and closes his door behind him. He locks it and then heads to his bathroom, strips down and throws himself into the shower.  
  
Shower, his favorite pajamas, cheap take out and cheap beer. Daichi spends his night vegging out on the couch and watching Planet Earth, doesn’t even touch his essays. He falls asleep on his couch at two in the morning and dreams about waterfalls and apex predators.  
  
The next day, when he runs into Oikawa at the mailboxes, Oikawa eyes him cooly and then looks away, lips pressed into an almost haughty set.  
  
“Sawamura,” Oikawa says, giving a nod but not looking at Daichi.  
  
He leaves before Daichi can say anything in response and Daichi is left uncertain and cautiously pleased, annoyed that falling on his ass and gaining a bruise is what finally got Oikawa to stop ignoring him.  
  
It doesn’t rain that day or the next. The sun finally comes out and the storms stay far away.  


* * *

  
Things slowly work their way back to normal between Daichi and Oikawa. Or, well, almost normal. Somehow, Oikawa’s grown a little bit more...Daichi wouldn’t call it friendly but he’s not _unfriendly_ either. Now when Daichi nods to him as they pass or mumbles a good morning to him, Oikawa returns his nod with a “Sawamura” or a “Morning” too. Sometimes Oikawa even smiles at him; it’s amused or distracted half the time but it’s _still_ a smile.  
  
Daichi’s pleased by it- even if their new stance toward each other did come from him embarrassing himself.  
  
It’s nice. Things are nice. Oikawa is receptive to him, practice is going well, his course load is starting to ease up a bit...things are really nice.  
  
Things are even better when he gets a night where he doesn’t have to do a _damn_ thing. He’s caught up on his essay, his apartment is clean enough he doesn’t have to spend his free time tidying, practice is cancelled- it’s a night of absolute peace. A night where he can do whatever he pleases.  
  
It gets boring after the first hour when he doesn’t have anything to do. Daichi huffs over that and hates that his mind has been conditioned to need to work on something always. Luckily, though, he doesn’t get bored enough to put in actual work- Iwaizumi asks him if he wants to go to the bar with him and Suga and Daichi is quick to snatch up that offer.  
  
A shower, clean clothes, a shave. He gets himself ready and he heads to the bar with a smile on his face.  
  
It’s a small bar, a hole in the wall. He and Suga had found it in their first year- or, well, Suga had found it when looking for places that didn’t card- and they’re fond of it. It was the first place that he, Iwaizumi, and Suga all hung out at together outside of practice. Daichi’s got fond memories of it, is always happy to give it a visit.  
  
Especially tonight. It’s mostly empty and quiet, the smoke that usually hangs in the air a little less prevalent than normal. Someone’s playing foreign rock on the jukebox and one of his favorite bartenders is working. It’s nice, tonight. Very relaxing.  
  
It’s just what he needs.  
  
Daichi looks around for Iwaizumi and finds him in a corner booth. He waves to him and Iwaizumi smiles, blinks and then jerks his head in warning. Daichi turns around in time to see Suga sneaking up behind him and dodges, makes Suga stumble and then huff.  
  
“Spoil sport,” Suga teases, his pout easily flicking into a smile.  
  
“Brat,” Daichi returns.  
  
Suga sticks his tongue out at him and Daichi grins. They both walk over to Iwaizumi and Daichi slides into the free booth seat, gets surprised when Suga slips in next to Iwaizumi.  
  
...huh.  
  
Daichi eyes Suga a little, but lets it go in favor of smiling at his friends, smiling at the waitress that walks over. He orders himself a cheap beer and Suga gets a cuba libre and they all decide on a giant platter of cheese fries to share between them.  
  
“God, I’m starved,” Suga sighs out after the waitress leaves. “I need to go grocery shopping so bad.”  
  
“Same,” Iwaizumi says, distracted as he looks at his phone. “Um...so, we might have someone joining us, if that’s okay.”  
  
Daichi raises a brow at that and then tilts his head when Suga licks his lips and plasters on a smile that seems just a little forced.  
  
“Oikawa?” Suga asks, voice light. “You said you were talking to him earlier, right?”  
  
Oh.  
  
Iwaizumi nods and Suga takes a little breath, Daichi feels a weird sense of very minor excitement and then nervousness wash through him.  
  
He definitely did not expect to _hang out_ with Oikawa today. Honestly, he never really expected to hang out with Oikawa ever.  
  
Well, this will be interesting.  
  
“So, is it okay?” Iwaizumi asks, glancing up from his phone and over at Daichi. “You two are good now, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, I think so,” Daichi tells him with a nod. “It’s fine with me.”  
  
“You okay with it Suga?” Iwaizumi asks, turning his head to look at him. Suga smiles and nods and Daichi thinks it’s much too sweet to be genuine, frowns as Iwaizumi looks down at his phone. “Cool, thanks. It’s been ages since we last hung out. He might not come, but…”  
  
Iwaizumi trails off and it’s a little sad, maybe. Daichi sort of wants to say something to him, but he’s not sure what he even could say or what he wants to even tell him. Suga jumps in before Daichi can decide on something and starts talking about a horror movie that’s coming out that he thinks Iwaizumi would like, leaves Daichi mentally shaking his head and tossing the thoughts of comforting his friend away.  
  
They drink, they eat, they laugh, they smile. Oikawa never shows up and that’s sort of a disappointment, but Iwaizumi seems resigned over it by the time they all stumble out of the bar, just shrugs when Suga comments on it.  
  
“I figured he might not,” Iwaizumi mutters. “It’s fine. I’ll see you guys tomorrow, okay?”  
  
Daichi nods and Suga leans against his side, waving Iwaizumi off with a little hum.  
  
“You gonna be okay?” Daichi asks once Iwaizumi walks off. “You had a bit more to drink than we did.”  
  
A huff comes from Suga and Daichi gets elbowed in the side, Suga righting himself up and then sighing.  
  
“I’m fine,” Suga tells him. “You going home?”  
  
“Yeah. What about you?”  
  
Suga shrugs and looks off in the distance, blinks as he watches Iwaizumi disappear around the corner. He’s been watching Iwaizumi a lot tonight, Daichi thinks. Is something up with them?  
  
“I don’t know what I’ll do,” Suga mumbles after a moment, distracted. Daichi isn’t even sure he’s referring to his plans for the rest of the night.  
  
A sigh leaves Suga and Daichi raises a brow, eyes him with a small frown.  
  
Suga’s been off lately. Why?  
  
“Come back to my place,” Daichi offers. “We can watch that documentary you were talking about earlier.”  
  
Suga blinks and then copper eyes slide over to Daichi, his head tilts just so. He looks at Daichi as if he’s unsure and it makes Daichi feel a little uncertain himself, confused because Suga’s never been hesitant about coming over.  
  
“Yeah...Yeah, okay,” Suga says after a too long pause. A smile flicks onto his face and he turns on his heel to face the direction Daichi’s apartment is in. “Let’s grab some snacks at the store on the way. I’m still hungry.”  
  
“You’re _always_ hungry,” Daichi teases lightly, taking the steps needed to catch up with Suga as Suga begins to walk forward.  
  
Suga just shrugs, knowing it’s true, and Daichi smiles to himself, starts thinking what he’d like to get to snack on. He ends up just grabbing a six pack and some chips when they get to the store, rolls his eyes when Suga drags him across the street so he can pick up some Thai.  
  
Suga is ridiculous.  
  
Ridiculous, but Daichi’s best friend. Daichi can’t help but smile at Suga’s happy coo when they leave from the restaurant and he can’t quite help the faint skip his heart gives when Suga looks at him with a smile that brings out his dimples, makes his eyes crinkle up just a bit in their corners.  
  
Ah, he might still have the ghost of an old crush lingering in him.  
  
That’s okay, though, maybe. He made his peace with it a long time ago. Daichi’s just happy to have his best friend, happy that they’re still a duo even in university.  
  
He never had a chance with Suga and that’s okay.  
  
“Daichi, you’re staring,” Suga huffs, smacking at his arm. “Do I have something on my face?”  
  
“Oh, uh, no,” Daichi tells him, jerking his gaze away. “I was just spacing out.”  
  
Suga hums and they continue the rest of the way in companionable silence, only breaking it now and then to make a lazy comment or two. It’s nice walking side by side with Suga, it’s familiar and relaxing.  
  
They get to the building and climb up the steps with smiles on their faces. Suga is humming about being excited to stuff his face and Daichi is teasing him about his appetite and things are great.  
  
Things get slightly less great when they reach Daichi’s landing and find Oikawa paying a delivery person, when Oikawa’s head slowly turns and a cool glare is sent his way.  
  
What the hell? Weren’t things better between them now?  
  
Daichi blinks at Oikawa, confused, and blinks again when a quiet scoff leaves Suga, frowns and moves out of the way so the delivery person can go down the stairs. Suga doesn’t look at Daichi, but steps to the side as well and smiles over at Oikawa with such sugary sweetness that it almost makes Daichi grimace.  
  
“Oikawa-san, how nice to see you,” Suga calls out, smile brightening even more. Daichi almost wants to smack the back of his head. Why is he acting like this?  
  
“Oh,” Oikawa says, head tilting to the side when Daichi looks over at him. His lips curl into a deadly sweet smile and Daichi feels his mood plummet, wonders why the hell he’s been caught in some _thing_ between the two. “You’re that pretty little setter from Karasuno. What was your name? _Sugawara?_ ”  
  
Why? Why is this happening?  
  
“Yeah, that’s me,” Suga all but coos. His smile is deadly when Daichi looks back at him- all too friendly sunshine that burns against Oikawa’s charming little expression. “It’s a shame you couldn’t come hang out with us. Hajime seemed like he was looking forward to it.”  
  
Daichi’s brow raises up and he can’t help staring at Suga, tilting his head.  
  
Since when has Iwaizumi been Hajime to him?  
  
“Oh, yes. Well, unfortunately I have an important exam tomorrow,” Oikawa says, honeyed but still vaguely irritated. “I couldn’t quite spend the night drinking. I have to stay on top of my studying if I want to get my degree.”  
  
“Oh? And what are you studying?” Suga asks, sweet and overly polite. “You seem like someone that would take business management or the like.”  
  
A huff of laughter sounds from Oikawa and then there’s a slightly smug expression on his face, eyes looking almost triumphant even if they hold exhaustion.  
  
“Oh, no,” Oikawa tells him, the barest trace of a purr in his words. “Astrophysics with a double major in aerospace engineering. A bit more demanding than business management.”  
  
Daichi can practically feel the words whipping through air, lightning crackling between Oikawa and Suga. He sincerely wants to crawl into his apartment and leave them to whatever they’re doing. Maybe smack the pair of them upside the head. Possibly both.  
  
“I should get back to studying, actually,” Oikawa continues on. He looks a bit more tired when Daichi looks at him, his smile still saccharine but just a little worn. “It was nice seeing you again, Sugawara-san.” There’s a pause and then Oikawa’s eyes flick to Daichi, his smile curls up more so. “ _Daichan_.”  
  
And before Daichi can react, Oikawa slips into his apartment and closes the door firmly, the sound of it shutting echoing quietly throughout the passageway.  
  
What the hell?  
  
He stares at Oikawa’s door and only wrenches his attention away from it when Suga clicks his tongue loudly and walks over to Daichi’s door. Daichi watches as Suga unlocks it and follows after him with a bewildered frown, closing the door behind him and toeing off his shoes with a total sense of bafflement coursing through him.  
  
“What the hell was _that?_ ” he asks Suga, following after his best friend to the couch. “And since when has Iwaizumi become _Hajime_?”  
  
“Nothing,” Suga tells him, voice breezy. Suga sprawls onto the couch and Daichi raises his brow at him, huffs when Suga looks away. “Since when have you become Daichan?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Daichi mutters, sitting down on Suga’s legs. Suga pokes him in retaliation and Daichi raises up so Suga can retract his legs from underneath him. “Why are you so weird about Oikawa?”  
  
“I’m not _weird_ about him, _Daichan_ ,” Suga scoffs. Before Daichi can say something in response, Suga grabs the remote and clicks on the tv with a stubborn expression. “Let’s watch that documentary, shall we?”  
  
Daichi opens his mouth and then closes it, shaking his head and then dismissing the urge to try to prod Suga into honesty. He just sighs and settles into the couch, opens up his chips with a small frown.  
  
“Start it then,” Daichi tells him.  
  
Suga hums and finds the documentary, selects it to play and drops the remote back on the couch. The two learn about jellyfish and Suga ends up falling asleep on Daichi, body tilting to the side and head resting on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi huffs over it, but carries Suga to his bed, places him on it gently with a sigh.  
  
He’s ridiculous, his best friend.  
  
Daichi crawls into bed next to him and promptly passes out next to Suga, ends up dreaming of jellyfish and astronauts.  


* * *

  
“Daichan, they gave me your mail again.”  
  
Daichan.  
  
Daichi blinks down at the envelope thrusted into his line of sight and then looks up to find Oikawa in front of him, his eyes tired as ever and a sweater absolutely dwarfing him. Daichi’s not sure how Oikawa found a sweater to make someone over six foot look small, but he keeps his mouth shut and nods instead, tries not to eye him.  
  
“Ah, thanks,” Daichi tells him, accepting the envelope. “Have a nice day.”  
  
“Bye, Daichan~”  
  
_Daichan_.  
  
Daichi watches Oikawa walk off and looks down at the envelope, taps it against his palm with a hum.  
  
_Daichan_. It’s been _Daichan_ for two weeks now, _Daichan_ ever since Suga and Oikawa’s odd sort of stand off. Daichan, Daichan, _Daichan_.  
  
Daichi honestly doesn’t know what to think about it.  
  
It’s not a bad nickname, really. He doesn’t mind it- even if they’re not that familiar with each other. It reminds him of the more breezy and carefree Oikawa he had glimpsed in high school, so that’s nice. It’s nice, too, that it’s been coupled with smiles and some friendliness.  
  
Though, Daichi is suspicious it’s all just a part of this weird thing between Suga and Oikawa.  
  
Ah, well, at least his neighbor doesn’t hate him anymore.  


* * *

  
Things start to get hectic again. Exams, essays, extra practice- more and more responsibility gets piled on and it leaves Daichi tense. He always knew university would be hard, but he thinks more and more about how he could have taken up a trade like Asahi.  
  
He’s made his choice, though, and he’s going to stick with it.  
  
Nights are spent studying and he tries to make it as enjoyable as possible. He invites Iwaizumi and Suga over or goes to hang out with them, hides away in the library with his friends to study and groan to each other over how essays are going to be the death of them. Free nights are rare and hard to find, but they individually try to savor them when they can.  
  
It’s a special sort of treat when they all find themselves with free time on the same night.  
  
They decide to go to the bar. A night of drinks and greasy food is much needed and they’re all in agreement that they need time away from the campus- even if it’s only five minutes or so.  
  
After practice, they split off to their respective homes to change into fresh clothes and get ready. They meet up at the fountain and then head off, laughing and smiling and feeling a tired sort of relief over not being holed up in their apartments or the library. When they get to the bar, they claim a booth in the back. Daichi slides into one side and Iwaizumi takes the other and Suga sits next to Iwaizumi without hesitation.  
  
It’s curious, that. Daichi’s been wondering over Suga and Iwaizumi for awhile now. He doesn’t think they’re together or doing anything, but it sure seems like Suga’s got his eye on Iwaizumi, that the two have been hanging out with each other more and more. In a faint, vague way that makes Daichi feel jealous. In another, it makes him happy.  
  
He’s long past his crush and his friends deserve to be happy together. Or, happy apart. Happy in whatever it is they’re doing.  
  
Daichi shakes those thoughts away with a sigh and then smiles at his friends across the table, happily waves the waiter over and orders them around. One beer leads to another and then another and they eat, they talk, they laugh.  
  
It’s relaxing, a perfect way to wind down if it weren’t for the nagging guilt of knowing his apartment needs a good scrub down.  
  
“Oh, isn’t that Oikawa?”  
  
Daichi looks up at Suga’s words and over to where he’s jerked his head. That is Oikawa sitting at the bar, looking better than Daichi’s seen him any other time. He almost looks energetic, definitely looks more put together. Daichi had forgotten just how handsome (pretty, charming, obnoxiously gorgeous) Oikawa could be.  
  
“Huh,” Daichi says, head tilting to the side before looking back over at Suga and Iwaizumi. “Didn’t expect to see him here.”  
  
“Yeah, me either,” Iwaizumi mutters. He’s staring at the bar, at Oikawa. Beside him, Suga is doing the same- but less surprised and more petulant. “What is he- Oi, Oikawa!”  
  
Daichi jerks his gaze back over to Oikawa quick enough to catch him startling, his head turning to stare at their table in confusion. He’s not wearing his glasses tonight and that sort of throws Daichi off balance, but what throws Daichi off balance even more is the way Oikawa’s eyes land on him, how he blinks and then stumbles off the barstool and toward their table.  
  
Ah, he wasn’t expecting that.  
  
Daichi blinks and glances over to Iwaizumi and Suga, finds the pair of them surprised. Suga’s is more annoyed and Iwaizumi’s is more pleased and Daichi really doesn’t know how to feel about it.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Iwaizumi asks once Oikawa gets to their booth. “You’re usually not really for going out.”  
  
“Mmm, I have a date,” Oikawa informs him, words coming silky but a little slurred. “And what’s this? Is Daichan playing third wheel?”  
  
Third wheel?  
  
Daichi huffs and then raises a brow at the light tint of pink that colors Suga’s cheeks, the vaguely embarrassed look that passes over Iwaizumi’s face. Oikawa grins, looking pleased, and Daichi tries to ignore the jealousy that crawls through him.  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Iwaizumi mutters, embarrassment pushed away for something like annoyance or maybe even concern. “Why didn’t you pick up my call last night?”  
  
This time it’s Oikawa’s cheeks that tint pink. His lips pinch together and Daichi raises his brow at the petulant look that passes over him, the slight pout that the question brings.  
  
“Slept through it,” Oikawa tells him, not looking at anyone. “New pain medication knocks me right out.”  
  
He says it breezily, as if he doesn’t care at all, but Daichi can see the tightness around his eyes, the glint in them that suggests danger. It reminds him of the stairs incident and makes Daichi grab his beer, swallow a guilty gulp.  
  
“Oh, I didn’t know. That’s good then,” Iwaizumi says with a hum. “You can finally get some sleep.”  
  
Something like a scoff leaves Oikawa, but he covers it with a charming little smile and a hum, head turning to look over at the bar.  
  
“Right. Well, date’s back. Nice seeing you all. Have a lovely night. See you around~”  
  
And then Oikawa’s off, striding back to the bar and sitting next to someone tall and fit. Daichi watches him for a moment and then turns to look at his friends, suppresses a huff at the way the both of them look irritated.  
  
“Oikawa has trouble sleeping?” Daichi asks, trying to break the silence.  
  
Iwaizumi’s eyes snap from Oikawa and to Daichi, distracted in the way they blink. Iwaizumi shrugs and then picks up his beer, takes a sip before stealing the last hot wing.  
  
“Yeah,” Iwaizumi mutters. “He’s had problems since he was a kid, though. I don’t think he’s ever gotten a full night’s sleep.”  
  
Daichi hums and watches Suga over the rim of his glass, watches the way his expression flattens and then brightens into something a bit more cheery.  
  
“Well, he will now,” Suga murmurs. “Is that guy his boyfriend?”  
  
Quiet falls in the booth like a lead weight. Daichi raises a brow at Suga, but Suga ignores it and traces his finger along the rim of his glass, watches Iwaizumi through his lashes. It takes a moment, but then Iwaizumi breathes deep and shrugs, tosses the wing onto his plate with a blank expression.  
  
“Don’t know,” Iwaizumi answers. “I don’t think he is, but who knows?”  
  
Daichi could almost kick Suga for asking. The mood’s shifted now from carefree to broody and it’s not the way he wants to spend his night.  
  
“Hey, I heard we have a practice match lined up with U of T,” Daichi blurts out, a little clumsy in his effort to change the subject before the mood can’t be salvaged. “We’d be going against Kamasaki from Dateko, right?”  
  
“...yeah, think so,” Iwaizumi says after a moment. He sighs and then straightens up, rubs the back of his neck. “I think that little brat from Dateko is with him, too. Futakuchi?”  
  
“Mmm, he was an annoyance,” Suga comments, eyes flitting away when Daichi’s catches his. “It could be a fun match.”  
  
And, like that, the night quietly creeps back to where it had been. It’s a bit more subdued, yes, but it’s not as awkward and Daichi is able to think of the night as mostly relaxing.  
  
They leave the bar at around midnight and they all split off into different directions, they all go home alone. 

* * *

  
Everything continues on as normal. Oikawa comes off as more or less tolerant- maybe even a tiny bit friendly- toward Daichi, Daichi keeps studying his life away, Suga and Iwaizumi keep acting odd around each other, and volleyball practice continues to kick Daichi’s ass.  
  
It’s all normal. It’s maybe even a bit boring. He wishes things would get a little more interesting, that something would shake up the monotony of his days. An invite to a party, a date, someone pulling a giant prank on the campus- anything.  
  
Well, anything except for _his building catching on fire_.  
  
Daichi’s jerked awake by the sound of yelling and the smell of smoke wafting in through his door. Instinct has him leaping out of bed and throwing on sweatpants, grabbing his book bag and his shoes before he really realizes what he’s doing and what’s happening. He knows he needs to prioritize himself first, but his textbooks cost over a hundred and fourteen thousand yen and he’s _not_ losing them.  
  
Daichi makes it outside his apartment and finds smoke billowing up into the air, spots most of the residents huddled together in the parking lot. He thinks he can hear the siren of a fire truck in the distance and hurries toward the stairs, jerks to a stop when he remembers Oikawa.  
  
Oikawa and his injured knee. Oikawa and his new medication that knocks him out at night.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Daichi turns on his heel- despite his mind telling him to hurry his ass down the stairs- and bangs on Oikawa’s door, shouts his name.  
  
“Oikawa! Oikawa! Wake up! There’s a- _Wake up_!”  
  
It takes way too long for Oikawa to fumble to the door and open it up. His hair is a disaster and he’s not wearing a shirt and his eyes are foggy from sleep, but Daichi has no time to be sympathetic. He grabs Oikawa’s hand and tugs him out of the apartment, glances down to find him barefoot and reaches in to grab a pair of shoes and hoodie from a coat rack.  
  
“Daichan? What are-”  
  
“There’s a fire,” Daichi tells him, cutting him off quickly. “Can you get down the stairs?”  
  
“I- what?” Oikawa blinks at him, sleepy and confused. “Fire? I...no, my leg...physical therapy yesterday…”  
  
Daichi takes a deep breath and promptly chokes on a whiff of smoke. He cough and nods, closes Oikawa’s door and steps toward him.  
  
“Please don’t squirm and please don’t hate me for this,” Daichi begs.  
  
Oikawa’s face crumples up in confusion and Daichi carefully moves to pick him up and hurries toward the stairs. The metal is hot under his sneakers and Oikawa is heavy despite how thin he looks and the smoke gets worse as he hurries to the ground floor. A whimper leaves Oikawa at some point when Daichi tightens his hold on him and spindly arms wrap around Daichi’s neck, Oikawa’s face gets buried against him. Daichi mutters an apology and hurries up, almost runs toward the crowd of students waiting across the street. The fire truck pulls in just as Daichi sets Oikawa on a bench and finally, finally he lets himself relax.  
  
Fuck.  
  
“You okay?” Daichi asks, sitting next to Oikawa. Oikawa winces and rubs at his knee, hugs himself when a whip of wind hits them. “Oh, shit, here.”  
  
He hands over the hoodie to Oikawa and his shoes too, watches his neighbor struggle into them. He has no idea how sluggish Oikawa’s mind feels, but his neighbor does seem out of it and Daichi really, really hopes that that will keep him from getting pissed that Daichi carried him. Again.  
  
“Daichan...what happened?” Oikawa asks once he pulls the hoodie over his head. “You said...a fire?”  
  
Daichi nods and eyes Oikawa, watches him try to blink the sleep from his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, see? There’s a fire truck,” Daichi tells him, jerking his head toward the vehicle. “I don’t know what happened yet.”  
  
Oikawa lets out a tired noise and nods when Daichi looks back at him, pushes his fingers up underneath his glasses frames and rubs his eyes. He looks like he’ll fall asleep any second and Daichi feels a little sorry for him even if he knows pity and Oikawa don’t mix that well.  
  
He looks away and eyes the building, goes to take his phone out of his pocket before realizing it’s still on his nightstand.  
  
Well, shit.  
  
Daichi sighs and slouches a little on the bench, frowns at the firemen running into the building and the smoke drifting through the night air.  
  
“Well,” Daichi mutters, “at least it looks small.” Oikawa just hums in response, body tilting to the side when Daichi glances over at him. “I don’t think they’ll let us back in for a while. Maybe not until tomorrow. Do you have someplace to go for the night?”  
  
Oikawa turns his head to look over at Daichi and blinks before frowning. The street light pointing down at them paints Oikawa’s face with an almost golden sort of sheen, darkens the shadows under his eyes and the hollows of face. Oikawa’s lashes rest against his cheek bones- sooty, thick, long in a way that shouldn’t be legal- and, just for a second, Daichi is struck by just how pretty Oikawa can be sometimes.  
  
Even on a street bench at three in the morning with his hair a mess and his pajamas bottoms dotted with little ufo patterns.  
  
Oikawa’s eyes open again and Daichi takes a breath, stays quiet as Oikawa’s frown deepens.  
  
“I could...go to Iwa-chan’s,” Oikawa murmurs, looking a little uncertain at the thought. “Or...a hotel. But...I don’t- my wallet.”  
  
Daichi sincerely doesn’t trust Oikawa to make it to Iwaizumi’s on his own and arrive safely. And, without their phones, he really isn’t sure how to get in contact with the man to pick up Oikawa. So, maybe…  
  
Ah, Suga is going to kill him.  
  
Daichi takes a deep breath and offers what he hopes is a nice, friendly smile. Oikawa looks confused by the gesture and it makes Daichi feel more uncertain, but he decides to continue on anyway.  
  
“Um, I’m...I’m probably going to go to Suga’s,” Daichi mumbles to him. “He lives pretty close by. You could come with? He probably wouldn’t mind you crashing until morning.”  
  
It feels like a lie, that. It definitely feels like a lie. And, with the way a sleepy snort leaves Oikawa, Oikawa must feel likes it’s a lie, too.  
  
“Sugawara hates me,” Oikawa yawns out, scrubbing at his face with his hands. “‘M fine, Daichan. I’m just...tired.”  
  
“You look like if I stopped talking to you for two seconds, you’d fall right back to sleep,” Daichi tells him, almost huffing it out. Oikawa grins sheepishly, maybe a bit drowsily at him. “Come on, it’ll be fine. Iwaizumi’s is much further away and Suga’s couch is actually pretty comfortable.”  
  
Oikawa groans loudly and then slumps, something like a pout forming on his face. He’s quiet for a few moments and Daichi lets the silence hang between them, waits patiently to see if he needs to walk Oikawa to Iwaizumi’s or if Oikawa will go the easy route.  
  
Finally, after more pouting, Oikawa gives a nod.  
  
“ _Fine_ ,” Oikawa mumbles. “Take me with you.”  
  
A smile pops up onto Daichi’s face and he stands from the bench, offers his hand to Oikawa. Oikawa’s hand is warm when it grips his, strong and still callused from years of volleyball. Daichi wonders if Oikawa’s hands haunt him sometimes, if the ever present memory of the sport he can no longer play upsets him.  
  
It’s too heavy of a thought to have at the moment and he tosses it away in favor of huffing when Oikawa leans against him, lets out a tired whine.  
  
“Ugh, why couldn’t this happen during the day?” Oikawa mumbles, grumpy and petulant.  
  
Daichi shrugs Oikawa off and Oikawa flops right back on him, stubborn and whiny. Daichi lets him for a few minutes, but it makes for hard walking and Daichi ends up wrapping his hand around Oikawa’s wrist to lead him to Suga’s.  
  
His wrist is so thin, Daichi thinks. So slender and soft.  
  
That observation makes his heart do a weird offskip beat and Daichi firmly pushes it away, walks a little bit faster toward Suga’s apartment.  
  
“It’s so chilly out,” Oikawa huffs half-way to Suga’s. “I want to spit on whoever started the fire.”  
  
“Spit on them?” Daichi asks, brow quirking up. Oikawa hums sleepily and Daichi tries not to huff, holds Oikawa’s wrist a bit more firmly when his neighbor threatens to wander away in a drowsy daze. “You’re so petty. They probably didn’t mean it.”  
  
“Petty?” Oikawa asks, the word coming out light and amused. An exhausted chuckle sounds from him and Oikawa smiles when Daichi glances over at him. “Oh, Daichan, you have _no_ idea.”  
  
Daichi thinks he might have _some_ idea at least, maybe.  
  
The rest of the walk is silent outside of Oikawa’s yawns and grumpy little grumbles. Those fade away quickly, though, and turn incoherent right as they turn to walk across Suga’s parking lot. Daichi’s glad for it, guiltily enough, and hopes that it will mean for as little friction as possible, that there won’t be any passive aggressive smiles or comments thrown between his best friend and his neighbor.  
  
Oikawa whines when Daichi leads him up the stairs, but it’s softer- less petulant and more tired and maybe even a bit pained. He hopes that he didn’t accidentally hurt Oikawa’s knee while carrying him and really, really hopes that Oikawa isn’t going to start hating him again in the morning.  
  
Though, maybe it shouldn’t matter. It’s not like Oikawa is his friend.  
  
But Daichi wants him to be, maybe. Possibly. Does he? He knows he wants to be friendly with Oikawa, on good ground with him. But does that mean he wants to be _friends_ with him?  
  
Ah, he’s too tired for this.  
  
Daichi sighs quietly to himself and drags his feet the rest of the way to Suga’s apartment, knocks on it firmly and loudly. Knowing Suga, he’ll be up still but, honestly, it would just be Daichi’s luck if Suga was actually sleeping for once like the responsible adult everyone _thinks_ he is.  
  
Daichi waits for a half-moment before knocking again, louder and with an impatience that betrays his quickly deteriorating self-possession. It’s well past three in the morning now and he’s _tired_ , dammit.  
  
The door flies open right as Daichi raises his hand to knock again and Suga gapes at him, eyes wide and face pale.  
  
“I just woke up. I saw tweets about- are you okay? How bad is it? Do you-”  
  
Suga’s questions dry up before they can become an onslaught and Daichi feels a long, tired sigh wind through him when Suga’s mouth opens and closes, when his face crumples into something displeased when he finally notices that Daichi isn’t alone.  
  
“Koushi, _please_ ,” Daichi asks, exhausted and almost snippy with it. “Yours was closer than Iwaizumi’s and neither of us have our phones. We’re tired. Will you _please_ just let us in?”  
  
Suga licks his lips and then nods, takes a deep breath before smiling and stepping to the side.  
  
“Yes, of course,” Suga murmurs. “Come in. I’ll find some blankets and pillows for him.”  
  
“Thank you,” Daichi tells him, softer and sincere. He walks in and Oikawa stumbles after him, fumbling off his shoes with a deep, deep yawn. Before Daichi or Suga can say anything, Oikawa heads to the couch and flops on it.  
  
He’s out like a light in mere seconds.  
  
“Well then,” Daichi sighs out underneath his breath. He offers an apologetic smile to Suga and Suga smiles back, small and a little weary. “Thank you.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Suga tells him, turning away and starting to walk to the storage closet. “Let’s just get to bed.”  
  
The way Suga says it is light and peculiar, tugs at Daichi’s curiosity in a confused sort of way. He’s too tired to press Suga about it, though, and he lets it go in favor of dragging himself to Suga’s bedroom.  
  
Daichi places his messenger bag on Suga’s computer chair and then promptly throws himself onto the bed, curls up underneath warm and worn blankets and lets out a great, big yawn. Suga’s bed is comfortable and it’s almost instantly Daichi’s tension begins to melt away, his crabbiness starts to skitter off. Suga’s pillows smell like coconut shampoo when Daichi buries his face against them and that’s comforting in a way Daichi hadn’t expected.  
  
God, he’s tired.  
  
It takes a minute or so, but Suga joins him quickly enough. Daichi’s two seconds from sleep by the time Suga worms his way into bed and all he can really do is let out an annoyed grunt when Suga steals the covers from him, the brat.  
  
“You’re okay, right?” Suga asks in a whisper. “From what I saw, it was just a small fire but...but you’re okay?”  
  
Daichi hums an affirmative and Suga sighs as if relieved, rolling over and pulling more of the blanket away from Daichi. Daichi ignores his best friend’s terrible hosting skills and tugs the blanket back, earns a small huff and probably a pout as well.  
  
Pout. God, Oikawa’s going to be pouting in the morning. Pouting or affronted or scathing in a too sweet to call out way.  
  
Daichi’s really not looking forward to that.  
  
“Hey,” Daichi mumbles, words muffled from where he’s face planted into the pillow. “Be nice to him in the morning.”  
  
“Daichi, I am _always_ nice,” Suga shoots back almost instantly. Daichi doesn’t have to look to know Suga’s lips are dipped in displeasure.  
  
“What do you have against him?” Daichi asks tiredly, raising his head up with a noise caught between a yawn and a sigh. “Did you two get in a fight I don’t know about?”  
  
He can’t see Suga’s face, but Daichi could swear that Suga’s shoulders tighten in the dark, his back curling a little. A half-moment of silence hangs in the air and then there’s a deep breath, a tired sigh.  
  
“I don’t have anything against him,” Suga mumbles. “We just don’t like each other is all.”  
  
Daichi sighs and tries to resist reaching out to force Suga to roll over and face him. His eyes ache and his limbs are heavy and he’s much too tired for any of this.  
  
“Just be nice,” Daichi requests quietly, closing his eyes. “Please? For me?”  
  
Another sigh leaves Suga and then an unhappy, petulant noise chases after it. Daichi thinks that means agreement, though, and he lets the matter go in exchange for rest.  
  
Daichi buries his face into the pillow and falls fast asleep.  


* * *

  
Oikawa’s gone in the morning when Daichi finally wakes up. It’s past noon and Daichi’s missed his first class and Suga is rushing around to get ready for his by the time Daichi crawls out of bed. Apparently when Suga woke up at eight to get a glass of water, Oikawa was already gone.  
  
Daichi doesn’t know how to feel about that. It makes something...odd ripple through him.  
  
He ignores the feeling, though, and stuffs his face with some of Suga’s breakfast cereal, grabs his messenger bag when it’s time for Suga to leave. He wishes his best friend a good day and thanks him for letting him crash and then starts heading home.  
  
It’s cool out as he walks, the autumn air crisp and almost invigorating. It would be a nice day to go for a jog, maybe, but Daichi doesn’t quite have the time or energy for it.  
  
When he gets to the building, a news van is pulling out of the parking lot. He wrinkles his nose at it and eyes his building warily, but it seems intact and just fine outside of one of the ground floor’s tenant’s door being blackened and covered with soot. Daichi sighs at it and makes a mental note of which resident it is, tries to remember to ask after the guy and see if he’s okay or not.  
  
Daichi climbs the stairs and enters his apartment, finds himself extremely relieved when everything is intact and in place. It smells vaguely smoky, but it’s not too bad and Daichi lights a candle before jumping in the shower to try to help hide the scent.  
  
A shower, a shave, a quick sandwich and a fresh pair of clothes. Daichi has just enough time to prepare for his first class and hurries toward it, slips into his seat with a few minutes to spare. The person sitting next to him gets a strange sort of excitement on his face and smacks at the table, looks at him with wide eyes.  
  
“Dude! How’s your apartment? You’re building caught on fire, right?”  
  
Ah, shit. He didn’t realize that people would want to talk about it.  
  
Daichi’s not in the mood to chat, but he fills his classmate in on the bare bones details he does possess until class starts and then slumps in his seat, tries to concentrate even if he wants to go right back home and crash.  
  
It’s a tiring sort of day. People keep wanting to talk to him about the fire and Daichi has a hard time concentrating in his lectures and he ends up grumpy by the time practice rolls around. He honestly thinks about skipping it, but Daichi is _dedicated_ if not anything else and he stubbornly pushes his way through despite his exhaustion and poor demeanor.  
  
It’s a relief when it’s time to hit the showers.  
  
He gets himself clean and then shrugs on his clothes with heavy limbs, lugs his gym bag over his shoulder with a yawn. Iwaizumi catches up to him as he’s leaving and stops him with a clap to his shoulder, smiles when Daichi glances at him and gives it a squeeze before dropping his hand.  
  
“You okay?” Iwaizumi asks. “I heard from Suga what happened. Oikawa said that you helped him down the stairs.”  
  
Daichi sighs and nods, offers Iwaizumi a tired sort of smile.  
  
“Yeah, that happened,” Daichi tells him, reaching a hand to rub the back of his neck. He sighs again and then shrugs a little at Iwaizumi’s expectant look, readjusts the strap of his gym bag. “I’m fine. It wasn’t that big of a deal.” He pauses and then tilts his head a little, hesitantly continues on with, “Is Oikawa okay? He was gone by the time I woke up.”  
  
“Mm, yeah,” Iwaizumi says, almost distracted with it. There’s a sort of far off look in his eyes that Daichi can’t place, something that Iwaizumi tosses off with a quick blink and a shake of his head. “Yeah, he’s okay. Tired, but fine. It’s actually...it’s actually the most I’ve talked to him in a while…”  
  
The way he trails off makes Daichi almost want to pity him. He sounds sad and a little wanting, a bit soft in way Daichi’s not really heard from Iwaizumi before.  
  
He doesn’t know why it makes something cold coat his tongue and creep toward his heart.  
  
He’s just tired, probably.  
  
Daichi takes a deep breath and then smiles, looks at Iwaizumi with an expression that he hopes comes off as comforting.  
  
“That’s good, though, right?” Daichi asks as warmly as he can. Iwaizumi gives a nod and Daichi gently slaps his on the back, nods himself. “Good. Um...he’s not going to be mad again about my carrying him, isn’t he?”  
  
The look Iwaizumi gives him is not very reassuring. Iwaizumi shrugs, looking uncertain, and then folds his arms over his chest and sighs.  
  
“I think it’ll be fine,” Iwaizumi tells him after a moment. “Just, uh, maybe not bring it up?”  
  
Daichi honestly wasn’t planning on it. He nods and Iwaizumi sighs again, almost jumps when Suga pops up beside them and lightly elbows Iwaizumi’s arm.  
  
“I’m starved,” Suga groans, nearly whines. “Anyone up for Thai?”  
  
“Thai after practice?” Iwaizumi asks, a little tease in his voice.  
  
“Yes, Thai after practice,” Suga says with a little happy sigh. “I’ve been craving it since I woke up.”  
  
“Mm, I’ll have to pass,” Daichi tells him with an apologetic smile. “I’m beat. Some other time.”  
  
Suga just nods and hums, waves Daichi off before leaning against Iwaizumi and focusing on trying to coax Iwaizumi to grab Thai with him. Daichi can’t help watching them for a moment and he can’t help the quiet little pang that sounds in him, the way he feels a little lonely at the way Suga looks up at Iwaizumi with a grin.  
  
He’s past his crush, he thinks as he walks away. It’s not that. Maybe it’s just how Suga and Iwaizumi have grown closer lately. There’s something there between them that just…  
  
Daichi sighs and shakes his head, continues on home so he can take a much needed nap.  
  
It doesn’t matter if Suga and Iwaizumi are growing close, Daichi tells himself. If anything, he should be happy for them. And if they get together, well…  
  
Well, he’ll be pleased. They deserve to be happy, faded old crushes be damned.  
  
Daichi tells himself that and then he tells himself it again, firmly and with a quiet sense of finality. He makes it home and toes off his shoes, strips down to his boxers and makes his way to his bedroom. He tosses himself onto his bed and curls up loosely, relishes in not having to fight someone for the covers.  
  
Right before Daichi falls asleep, the curious thought of Oikawa being lonely pops into his head. He’s too tired to chase after it, though, and it gets forgotten as quickly as it had popped into existence.  


* * *

  
Daichi doesn’t see Oikawa for a day or two. He doesn’t think on it much, but then suddenly they bump into each other on the stairs and a slight bit of nervousness ripples through him as he mutters a greeting, waits to see if Oikawa will return it or not.  
  
It takes a moment and Daichi’s heart drops a little in that time, but then Oikawa gives a hesitant little nod, readjusts the strap of his messenger bag.  
  
“Ah, hi Daichan,” Oikawa mumbles, licking his lips after. Daichi moves so Oikawa can head down the stairs and Oikawa takes a step forward, pauses for just a second. “Tell Sugawara I said thanks, will you?”  
  
Daichi blinks in surprise and then Oikawa is heading off, hurrying down the stairs faster than he usually does. Daichi stares after him and tilts his head, opens his mouth and then closes it.  
  
Well. Oikawa isn’t mad at him. That’s good.  
  
A smile crosses his face and Daichi walks to his apartment, unlocks the door and steps in with a sense of lightness.  
  
It’s probably silly being so pleased, but Daichi is.  
  
Daichi lets out a happy hum and then settles down to work on an essay. 

* * *

Things quickly fall back to the normal standard. Classes, practices, occasional nights out. Everything is the same- except for a few things.  
  
One, Oikawa begins to join them when they all study together.  
  
It’s nothing that happens all the frequently; Suga and Oikawa are too tense to be around each other too often. But...he does show up. After getting Daichi and Suga’s approval, Iwaizumi begins to invite Oikawa to the library with them. It’s not often that he accepts, but every now and then Oikawa will show up and Daichi finds himself pleased with Oikawa’s presence despite how awkward it is at first.  
  
It gets better, after a while. Suga and Oikawa don’t quite become friends, but they do manage to be civil and cut back on the acid sweetness they toss toward each other and things get a bit more relaxed. Daichi is incredibly grateful for that.  
  
It is a little weird, though, getting used to Oikawa once he starts to relax around them. He’s more physical than Daichi imagined him to be, is always placing his hand to Daichi’s forearm or leaning against his shoulder, grabbing his books from him when he wants Daichi’s full attention or casually elbowing Daichi as they walk to their building together after the study sessions.  
  
(“Flirty little brat,” Daichi hears Iwaizumi mutter under his breath one day after Oikawa had plucked a piece of lint out of Daichi’s hair and then teased him over it.  
  
Daichi pretends not to hear it, but the tips of his ears still redden with it. When he dares to look at Oikawa, Oikawa just looks a bit smug and tired. Suga keeps his smile, but holds his pen a bit too tight. It’s tense after that and Daichi doesn’t know what to make of it.  
  
Later that night, he thinks he might enjoy the thought of Oikawa flirting with him- Oikawa is still stupidly gorgeous, after all.  
  
He resolves to not admit it to anyone and buries the thought deep down inside.)  
  
Studying with Oikawa leads to more changes. Changes like Daichi getting to know his neighbor. Changes like the two of them having actual conversations when they meet each other in the laundry room instead of quietly listening to their music. Changes like smiling at each other without hesitation when they see one another. Changes like trading phone numbers when Iwaizumi’s phone gets smashed to help keep Oikawa updated on meet up times.  
  
That last part makes for a very interesting change. At first, Oikawa doesn’t bother with messaging Daichi. Daichi is the one to tell him if they’re still meeting up, if they’ll be running late. Replies come in the form of “K” in the beginning, but slowly they start to grow longer, get embellished with flurries of emoticons that leave Daichi a tiny bit baffled over their meaning.  
  
And then Oikawa begins texting him outside of study meetups, pokes at him with questions about movies Daichi’s mentioned while they were all supposed to be studying, books and other things. Daichi doesn’t mind the questions and he doesn’t mind how they lead to other conversations, twists and turns to random topics. It’s nice, usually. Generally amusing. Daichi smiles over the random texts most times- when they’re not coming in at two, three in the morning.  
  
It’s nice. Talking to Oikawa is nice. Studying with Oikawa is nice. Walking to their building with Oikawa is nice.  
  
It’s all very, very nice.  


* * *

Time passes on and Oikawa worms his way into Daichi’s life more and more. They never hang out with each other individually, but they do talk and they are civil and friendly and having Oikawa around helps Daichi feel a little less like a third wheel around Suga and Iwaizumi when those odd moments happen.  
  
(Having someone to maybe flirt with is nice, too. He’s not sure if they _are_ flirting, really, but it’s nice to make Oikawa smile and laugh and, god, Daichi finds himself a little weak to the looks Oikawa sometimes throws him through long lashes)  
  
“Why doesn’t Oikawa ever meet us at the gym?” Daichi asks one day as he and Iwaizumi and Suga head to the library. “His last class is close by, right?”  
  
Iwaizumi frowns at the questions and Suga’s attention snaps into a bit too much focus, copper eyes flicking toward Iwaizumi as they wait for an answer.  
  
“He just...can’t,” Iwaizumi mutters. “He can’t visit the gym. He can’t talk about volleyball. It’s too much for him. The most important thing in his life got snatched away from him and now he can’t face it.”  
  
It’s a more serious answer than Daichi had expected and all can do is let out a quiet “Oh” in response. It’s understandable, now that Daichi thinks about it and he tries to squash down the pity that tries to rise up within him.  
  
Oikawa doesn’t need pity. His life got turned upside down and his dreams got shattered to bits, but pity isn’t something Oikawa needs. He’s still strong despite not being able to chase after his goals and he’s still holding himself together, proud and haughty and composed even on the days Daichi _knows_ his knee is killing him. Oikawa is strong.  
  
Daichi wishes he could tell him that without ruining things.  
  
Daichi wishes he could tell Oikawa a lot of things, actually. Things like how he’s _incredibly_ fucking impressed by Oikawa’s intelligence, how he’s in complete awe of how brilliant Oikawa can be, floored by some of the things he says without a thought. Things like how he thinks it’s kind of cute how much Oikawa loves milk bread, how he likes the smile that pops up onto Oikawa’s face when he snags a pack from the campus store. Things like how Oikawa’s voice is kind of nice when he’s not whining, relaxing when he’s quietly mumbling and on a tangent about something Daichi can’t understand. Things like how happy Daichi is to see him start looking less exhausted, more put together, less like a shadow of his former self.  
  
Many things. All things a friend would want to tell another friend.  
  
Definitely.  
  
And they’re friends, Daichi thinks. Hopes, secretly. They don’t hang out by themselves, but they’re friends. Casual friends, but friends still.  
  
He’s happy with friends. He’s satisfied with friends. It’s nice, it’s good. It’s what he wanted.  
  
It’s all he wants.  
  
(He thinks)  


* * *

“Daichan, I’m so tired. Carry me home.”  
  
“I’m not carrying you home. It’s your own fault for staying up so late watching documentaries and sending me memes again instead of going to bed like a proper adult.”  
  
“But Daichaaaaan-”  
  
Daichi turns to set Oikawa with a _look_ , but completely gets waylaid in the process when he sees Oikawa’s lips pushed into a pout, his arms crossed over his chest. Oikawa’s wearing that sweater that bares his clavicles today and it’s too distracting, knocks Daichi’s thoughts out of whack.  
  
(He’s just weak to collarbones in general, he tells himself. That’s it. It’s not just Oikawa’s clavicle that makes him want to lick his lips)  
  
“Will you stop pouting if we stop by the campus store and get you some milk bread?” Daichi asks after a beat too long.  
  
Oikawa’s eyes light up and a smile curls onto his face, pleased and sweet and undeniably pretty. Daichi finds himself trying to hide his own smile and huffs when Oikawa leans on him, using his height to make Daichi bow over.  
  
“Daichan, you’ll buy me it, won’t you?” Oikawa asks in a coo. “Since you won’t carry me and all. It’s only fair.”  
  
“How is that fair?” Daichi retorts, feigning a bit more annoyance than he feels.  
  
Oikawa hums in his ear and Daichi tries to ignore the scent of his neighbor’s cologne, how warm Oikawa’s cheek is against him.  
  
“It just is. Please, Daichan?” Oikawa wheedles, soft and coaxing in a way that definitely does not make Daichi’s tingle _at all_. “I _really_ want some.”  
  
Oikawa is plenty capable of buying his own milk bread. Daichi knows this. Daichi knows Oikawa just wants Daichi to spoil him and treat him and Daichi is mildly horrified about how much he wants to do just that.  
  
Well, he’s always liked making people happy. His teammates, his siblings, his friends. And Oikawa is his friend so that’s not strange, that’s not odd, that’s definitely not an indicator of something slowly creeping inside him.  
  
Nope. Definitely not.  
  
Daichi huffs and feels Oikawa’s lips curl into a smile against him, drops his shoulders in defeat.  
  
“ _Fine_. If it will make you get off me,” Daichi tells him, sounding a bit more aggravated than he truly is. “But _only_ milk bread.”  
  
A happy little noise leaves Oikawa and then he’s suddenly standing up, leaving Daichi feeling cold without his weight all piled up on him. When Daichi looks over at him, Oikawa is beaming- sincerely pleased and happy, lips curled into such a genuine smile that it makes Daichi’s heart do a strange little skip.  
  
Someone over six foot tall with eye bags that could rival L should not look so cute.  
  
(But Oikawa does look _so cute_. Daichi _loves_ it when he’s happy and not putting on a show. Daichi _loves_ when there’s a genuine smile on Oikawa’s face and he loves when he’s the one that puts it there.)  
  
“What about milk bread _and_ a strawberry milk?” Oikawa asks, teasing with a grin before turning and walking toward the campus store with a spring in his step. “You can’t expect me to have bread and nothing to drink! My throat will get all dry, Daichan.”  
  
“You can buy your own milk,” Daichi tells him firmly, taking a few quick steps to catch up. He can’t spoil Oikawa _too_ much. “I’m just getting you the bread.”  
  
Oikawa just throws Daichi an amused look over his shoulder, one brow raised and lips caught between a smirk and a smile.  
  
Daichi ends up buying Oikawa milk bread _and_ the strawberry milk.  
  
(The smile on Oikawa’s face and the happy humming that fills the air on the rest of their walk home makes it worth giving in.)  


* * *

  
“Hey, Daichi- are you coming home this break or not?”  
  
Daichi looks up from the pan he’s watching and over to Suga. Suga’s perched up on the counter next to the sink, his assignment apparently put on hold as he scrolls through his phone and eats an apple Daichi hadn’t realized his best friend had snatched from the fruit bowl.  
  
Daichi hums and turns his attention back to the pork loins he’s frying, shakes his head.  
  
“Ah, no,” Daichi informs him, almost absently. He’s tired today, sleepy from a late night spent watching a documentary Oikawa had recommended to him. “I thought I told you- mom’s been invited on holiday with one of her coworkers. Auntie’s taking the kids to grandma’s for a visit and I’m just going to stay here and hibernate while I have the chance.”  
  
A soft huff of laughter leaves Suga and then there’s a half-moment of silence, a hum.  
  
“You can stay with us, if you want,” Suga offers. “You know my grandparents don’t mind. They’d be thrilled to see you again.”  
  
Daichi just shrugs and grabs his cooking chopsticks, flips the loin over to fry the other side of it.  
  
“I appreciate it, but I’ll be fine here,” Daichi tells Suga. And it’s true; he will be fine. “All I want to do over break is catch up on some sleep and relax.”  
  
“You can do that at home,” Suga points out, his voice almost quiet with it.  
  
“If I go home, I’ll get dragged into working at your uncle’s cafe again and will spend the break trying to stop myself from tossing cappuccinos directly into whiny customers faces,” Daichi grumbles, remembering the holiday the year before. A stifled snicker leave Suga and Daichi huffs, smiles a bit. “It’s fine, Suga, really. I don’t mind staying here.”  
  
“You’ll be alone for your birthday, though,” Suga says, frowning when Daichi looks over at him. “I mean, I’m coming back home on the second, but-”  
  
“Suga, I’ll be _fine_ ,” Daichi tells him firmly, again. Suga eyes him and Daichi sighs, reaching for his bowl of sauce and dumping it into the pan so he can coat the loin. “When are you leaving?”  
  
Suga huffs and Daichi thinks that Suga will keep pressing the issue, but then there’s a moment of silence and a quiet sigh.  
  
“Well, that’s why I was asking if you’re going home,” Suga tells him, nearly grumbling it out. “Hajime asked when we were planning on leaving and if we wanted to catch a train with him.”  
  
Daichi’s hand pause in the task of transferring tonteki to his cutting board and he blinks, hums before resuming the activity.  
  
“Yeah? Are you going to do that then?” Daichi asks, reaching for a knife to cut the meat.  
  
“Probably. Since, you know, _someone_ isn’t going to come home with me and keep me company on the ride there.”  
  
The teasing makes Daichi huff, but he smiles a little too and starts slicing the tonteki into nice little bit size pieces feeling a smidge amused.  
  
“You and Iwaizumi have been spending a lot of time together,” Daichi says after a moment. It’s about time they finally broach this topic, right? Surely this is an okay moment.  
  
Quiet fills the kitchen and the sound of meat being cut into, a knife sliding over wood becomes much too loud, almost grating.  
  
“We have,” Suga admits after an almost too long stretch of silence. “Hajime is fun to spend time with.”  
  
Daichi hums his agreement and more silence hangs between them as he tries to figure out how to continue on. Talking with Suga about these sort of things has always been a challenge and he’s not sure how to extract truth from his best friend without being shut down or waved off.  
  
“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Oikawa,” Suga comments before Daichi can puzzle out how to continue on. Daichi nearly freezes at that, almost startles at the lack of sugar coated animosity.  
  
“Not...really,” Daichi says after a moment, forcing himself not to mumble it. “No more than you and Iwaizumi spend time with him. We’ve never hung out before on our own.”  
  
“You walk home with him after our study sessions,” Suga points out. His words come almost blank, almost dry and Daichi doesn’t know what to make of them. “You two text all the time.”  
  
Almost as if on cue, Daichi’s phone vibrates in his pocket and sends the tips of his ears turning red. He huffs to himself and moves to grab two bowls, flips the lid of the rice maker open right as it beeps.  
  
“We do text,” Daichi admits, concentrating too much on scooping rice into the bowls. “He’s fun to talk to.”  
  
“Oikawa is very handsome,” Suga comments. This time his words are tinted a little bitter, the very edges of them a little acidic. Before Daichi can frown at it, Suga takes a deep breath and lets it out in a woosh. “You seem happy when you talk to him.”  
  
“And you seem happy when you talk to Iwaizumi,” Daichi counters, careful with it. The mood for the conversation is so much different than he expected. “Iwaizumi is also very handsome.”  
  
“He is.”  
  
Quiet takes over once more and Daichi starts to feel himself tense up, his skin feeling uncomfortably tight. There’s just so much unsaid between them about this and Daichi is at the point of impatience, so close to blurting out everything that’s flashed through his mind while watching his best friend and Iwaizumi talk and flirt and smile at one another.  
  
He stays silent, though, and just adds the tonteki to the rice.  
  
“Did you know Iwaizumi and Oikawa used to date? Before the crash?”  
  
No, he didn’t.  
  
That little bit of knowledge makes Daichi pause and tense, swallowing as his throat tightens. The envy that flickers through him isn’t ghostly, isn’t the faded remains of an old high school crush. Daichi doesn’t like that it winds through him and he doesn’t like the quiet realization of _why_ Oikawa and Suga are far from friends with each other.  
  
“I didn’t know that,” Daichi says quietly, listening to Suga hop from the counter and walk toward the fridge.  
  
“They did,” Suga tells him, voice sinking back into blankness. The fridge opens and then closes and Daichi busies himself pulling paper towels from the roll so he doesn’t have to look at Suga just yet. “Iwaizumi told me about it a little while back. I kind of figured it was like that.”  
  
Daichi hums in response only because he doesn’t know what to say. There’s something sour resting on his tongue and he has the terrible urge to chew on his inner cheek, clench his hands into fists.  
  
“I thought that Oikawa and Iwaizumi would get back together,” Suga continues on after a long pause. “Reconnecting in college and all that. Oikawa’s still so pretty even if he’s not in full glory. And we both know how well they got along in high school.”  
  
Of course they both know. It was impossible to not know about Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s friendship, the childhood friends that dominated the court.  
  
But...Suga is wrong about Oikawa not being in full glory. It’s just different now, morphed into something not expected. Oikawa is brilliant even if he’s not showing his prowess in matches anymore.  
  
Daichi breathes deep and grips the counter lightly, stares down at the food he’s made for him and Suga. He’s not ready for this jealousy that’s bubbling quietly in him, is so not ready for the possible impact this could have on his relationship with his friends.  
  
“Do you think they will?” Daichi asks quietly. “Get together, I mean.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Daichi blinks at the immediate response and frowns at his confusion, his relief.  
  
“Why?” Daichi asks, taking a breath and then exhaling it slowly. He releases his hold on the counter and then picks up the bowls, turns to face Suga. “Why do you say that?”  
  
Suga doesn’t look at him but stares at the floor, his expression struggling between frustration and amusement.  
  
“You really don’t know?” Suga asks in response, eyes raising right as Daichi’s brow does. Suga huffs and then licks his lips, steps over and grabs a bowl from Daichi. “It’s just not going to work out like that. They’re working on friendship, not being partners again.”  
  
Daichi eyes Suga, but Suga turns away and begins to walk toward the living room, turns his back to him. Jealousy bleeds away and guilt creeps in him to take its spot and Daichi doesn’t know what to think or feel about it. He doesn’t know what to say and he wants to stop dancing around the topic, but it all feels so _fragile_ still, tentative.  
  
It’s frustrating. Daichi and Suga have been friends for ages. This isn’t going to ruin things. Their friendship was stronger than high school infatuation and it’s stronger than this- this _whatever_ that’s happening.  
  
Daichi takes a breath and follows after Suga, sits next to him on the couch and gathers his determination.  
  
“You like Iwaizumi,” Daichi forces out. Suga’s fingers twitch at it and his head slowly turns to Daichi, eyes widened before they narrow. “You’ve liked him for a while. Months. Hell, probably almost a year now.”  
  
Suga’s lips pinch together in a show of stubbornness and Daichi tries to steel himself for whatever sort of argument or fight or revelation that’s threatening to come to surface.  
  
“You like Oikawa,” Suga snaps in response, neither denying or admitting his attraction. Daichi isn’t sure if Suga is angry or embarrassed and he sure as hell doesn’t know if Suga is really _right_.  
  
“I…” Daichi trails off and licks his lips, taps his fingers against his bowl. “I don’t...I don’t know if I do.” A scoff leaves Suga and Daichi frowns, sets his bowl on the coffee table so he can cross his arms over his chest. “I honestly don’t.”  
  
Suga huffs and his lips twist into something that’s almost a sneer, bitter amusement flickering across his face in a way that hurts.  
  
“Daichi, you like him,” Suga tells him, stubborn and sure. “You’re always talking to him, you’re always letting him tease you. You spoil him way too much. You try to hide how pleased you are when he flirts with you and you get this soft _look_ on your face sometimes when you’re watching him and just- _ugh_. You _like_ him.”  
  
Daichi can feel the tips of his ear turn red as well as his cheeks, but tries to ignore it, the weird bit of embarrassment that flits through him.  
  
“I think he’s attractive,” Daichi admits, only because it’s the one thing he’s sure of. “I like talking to him. I admire him. I like being his friend. I don’t know if I _like_ him or not.”  
  
Suga looks like he wants to throw his bowl right at Daichi’s face. Another scoff leaves him and Suga opens his mouth, but Daichi rushes forward in sudden nervousness, blurts out more of what’s on his mind because if they’re going to _talk_ about it, then they might as well talk about it all.  
  
“Do you not like Oikawa because he and Iwaizumi used to date?” Daichi asks quickly, cutting Suga off before he can say anything. “Does Oikawa not like you because you like Iwaizumi? Because Iwaizumi likes you?”  
  
Suga’s cheeks flare with pink and his mouth opens and then closes, guilt in his eyes confirming his petty dislike of Daichi’s neighbor. Daichi knows he doesn’t have any room to speak considering his envy earlier, but it does make him want to smirk just a bit.  
  
“I don’t- Iwaizumi likes me?”  
  
It’s Daichi’s turn to scoff. Suga puffs up at it, lips pinching together in petulant scowl.  
  
“Suga, you’re joking, right?” Daichi asks, unable to help teasing. This is much nicer than being grilled over Oikawa and he intends to roll with it. “He invites you to hang out _all the time_. He talks to you more than he talks to anyone else. He’s always watching you at practice and he always sits right next to you when he has the chance.”  
  
The pink on Suga cheeks deepen toward red and Daichi leans back against the couch’s armrest, feeling more than a bit smug.  
  
“He told me he thinks you’re hot,” Daichi informs Suga before Suga can try to turn the tables on him. He doesn’t admit that he _also_ thinks Suga is hot- there’s no need to complicate things more. “Last week, when we were at the bar and you got dragged off to dance with Bokuto? He told me it. Couldn’t stop watching you dance.”  
  
Something pleased dances across Suga’s face before Suga snaps his head to the side to hide it. Daichi can still see the small smile that twitches onto Suga’s face, though, and he feels relieved when it’s amusement that quietly washes through him instead of old envy.  
  
He wants Suga to be happy. He wants Iwaizumi to be happy. Any lingering feelings can be damned- his friends deserve to be together, if that’s what they want.  
  
“You should think about saying something to him,” Daichi says, moving to pick up his food again. “I mean, if you’re riding the train home together and everything. You two could talk. Maybe go on a _date_?”  
  
Suga’s shoulders hunch a little at Daichi’s teasing and Daichi feels incredible satisfaction at the way Suga’s face flushes over completely over it, picks up a bite of food and eats it with a pleased smile.  
  
“Maybe you should think about Oikawa over the break,” Suga shoots at him, vaguely embarrassed but a little sharp. “Won’t have us around to distract you or muddy your feelings.”  
  
And now Daichi is flushing, furiously so. He swallows his bite of food before he chokes on it and scowls at the smirk that Suga sends his way.  
  
Such a brat.  
  
(Oikawa’s a brat, too. Does Daichi have a type?  
Maybe. Maybe not. He still hasn’t decided if he _likes_ Oikawa or not.)  
(Or maybe he’s just not at the point of admitting it yet)  
  
Daichi forcefully pushes his thoughts away and stabs his chopsticks into his rice, sighs quietly. There’s another thought that takes place of potential crushes or not and it’s honestly a deciding factor of whether or not Daichi will try for things _if_ he decides he has a crush on his neighbor or not.  
  
“If I do like Oikawa, will you be upset?” Daichi asks, watching Suga carefully. Suga’s thumb rubs over the lip of his bowl and his eyes flicker to the side. “I know you don’t like him.”  
  
Silence hangs between them and a sliver of worry creeps into Daichi’s veins as he waits. But, there’s finally a sigh and an annoyed but resigned look forms on Suga’s face as he picks his chopsticks up.  
  
“No, I won’t be upset,” Suga tells him, voice a little quiet. “You deserve to be happy. You’re right, though. I don’t like him. It’s a little bit more than just him having dated Iwaizumi. But...I’m trying. I can be civil as long as he can.”  
  
“Things would be tense,” Daichi mutters, feeling a little relieved by Suga’s answer. Something cinches in the back of his mind, but he decides to think on it later, concentrates instead of the way Suga wrinkles his nose.  
  
“No more tense than they are now,” Suga points out. “It would be weird for a while but I think...it could make things...better.”  
  
“Maybe,” Daichi sighs, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing across the room. “Oikawa could be bothered by it, though, and I could go back to having a neighbor that hates me.”  
  
The snort that leaves Suga has Daichi looking back over at him, frowning at the way copper eyes roll in exasperation.  
  
“What?” Daichi demands. Suga just huffs in response and Daichi huffs right back. “ _What_?”  
  
“Nothing, _Daichan_ ,” Suga scoffs. He points his chopstick at Daichi before Daichi can even open his mouth and sets him with a stern look. “If you’re not coming home, you need to tell me what candy you want my grandmother to bake you. I just know my luggage is going to double dragging all your present home with me.”  
  
Daichi huffs but smiles and very hesitantly allows the change of conversation if only because he doesn’t want to risk it turning into an argument. He feels lucky enough as it is- he had half-expected to get his head bitten off or for Suga to clamp down and leave at any prodding toward his feelings.  
  
This is more than Daichi expected, this is _better_ than Daichi expected.  
  
He feels almost overwhelmingly relieved.  
  
Daichi lets the conversation shift to safer topics, ends up laughing and smiling with Suga, squabbling over things that won’t leave any real impact on their friendship. By the time Suga leaves, Daichi feels relaxed, more at ease than he has in a while.  
  
He hadn’t quite realized how badly they needed to talk. Yes, it wasn’t a _complete_ talk- but at least now there was some honesty between them regarding Iwaizumi, regarding Oikawa.  
  
God, and now he has to think about Oikawa.  
  
Or not. Thinking about it could lead to acknowledgement of possible feelings that may or may not be there. Thinking about it could complicate things and Daichi isn’t sure if he wants to complicate things, possibly ruin the current relationship between him and his neighbor.  
  
He likes Oikawa’s friendship- a lot. He doesn’t want to lose it over maybe crushes that are probably just Daichi being flustered over someone pretty like the weak sort of man he is.  
  
It’s probably just that, right? Maybe?  
  
He should really think about it.  
  
...it can wait until the break.  


* * *

The conversation with Suga sticks with Daichi for days, makes him so distracted that he hardly notices how fast time passes, how quickly the break begins to sneak up on him. He thinks too much about it, finds himself watching Oikawa a little too often. They still don’t hang out on their own, but their walks back to their build after study sessions fill Daichi with some sort of warmth and the urge to spend more time with his neighbor grows more and more.  
  
He doesn’t act on it. He doesn’t know if Oikawa wants to spend time with him or not and he doesn’t want things to get weird between them.  
  
Even if he’s always reluctant to break their conversations when it’s time for them to slip into their respective apartments. Even if he’s curious about peeking into Oikawa’s apartment. Even if he wants to know if they could actually spend more time together without it being awkward.  
  
Daichi doesn’t ask and things stay at their normal setting.  
  
He does, though, get one little surprise out of the blue. A few days before the break, Iwaizumi invites him to the bar and the two of them sit across from each other in their usual booth, eye each other over beers and cheese fries.  
  
It takes a moment for Iwaizumi to say anything to Daichi. Daichi honestly doesn’t know why Iwaizumi drug him to the bar alone and it’s a little weird sitting and waiting to see what’s on Iwaizumi’s mind, has him confused. He’s willing to offer support to his friend, of course. It’s just something a little out of the blue, this invitation.  
  
Or maybe not, he realizes once Iwaizumi finally starts talking.  
  
“Koushi told me he told you about Oikawa and I dating in school,” Iwaizumi says after a few moments of silence.  
  
Daichi’s brow lifts with that, something pleased ringing through him at _Koushi_. He wonders if Suga happened to mention the other things they talked about, but dismisses the thought as soon as it passes through his mind. Nothing has changed between Suga and Iwaizumi- at least not yet.  
  
“He did,” Daichi confirms, saying the words a little slowly. He’s not sure how this conversation is going to go. “Was that alright?”  
  
Iwaizumi nods and taps his fingers against his beer bottle, runs his index down the side of it. He’s not really looking at Daichi, but Daichi tries not to take offense- only ends up frowning because he didn’t quite consider Iwaizumi being upset by the things Suga and he had discussed.  
  
“It’s fine,” Iwaizumi tells him after a second, taking a breath after. “It’s not like it was a secret or anything.” Daichi nods and Iwaizumi licks his lips, raises his eyes to meet Daichi’s. “That was back in high school. We’re not- We’re not together now. We’re not looking to get together again.”  
  
Daichi nods slowly, not quite knowing what to say. There’s relief from that but he’s not sure of why Iwaizumi’s been prompted to tell him it, wonders with vague embarrassment if Iwaizumi thinks Daichi _likes_ Oikawa too.  
  
“I think you understand as well as anyone that feelings can...linger even after relationships and crushes are let go,” Iwaizumi continues on, eyes a little sharper. Daichi almost swallows under his gaze and hides it with a sip of his beer. “I’ll admit that there are some old attractions still trying to hang on, but…”  
  
Iwaizumi trails off and Daichi watches him sigh, tries not to feel nervous and tries to pretend the quiet bit of competitiveness that’s threatening to rise in him is not really there.  
  
“But?” Daichi prompts quietly, a little gently.  
  
Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and then lets it out in a big woosh, runs a hand through his hair and tilts his head back.  
  
“But all I want is to have my best friend back,” Iwaizumi finishes. “Not my ex. We...we wouldn’t work if we got back together and I don’t want...I don’t want to date him again. I just want him to be happy. God knows he fucking deserves it.”  
  
Daichi winces internally at the bitterness in the last sentence, but nods his agreement easily.  
  
Oikawa does deserve to be happy. Daichi wants him to be happy very, very badly.  
  
“He’s happy when he’s with you,” Iwaizumi tells Daichi, voice a little quiet and maybe even a little thoughtful. His head tips forward to look at Daichi again and Daichi watches him lick his lips, watches something like resolve fill his eyes. “You make him happy.”  
  
“...do I?” Daichi asks. He hopes he doesn’t look too pleased. He definitely _feels_ pleased. A voice in his head that suspiciously sounds like Suga whispers the word _‘crush’_ and Daichi firmly silences it before it can say anything else.  
  
“Yeah,” Iwaizumi says with a small, almost amused smile. “You do. At first I thought he was hanging all over you to piss Koushi off, but...but I think you make him happy. No- I know you do. He’s happier now. Not as closed off and quiet. He’s...he’s more like himself. From before the accident.”  
  
Oh. _Oh_.  
  
A grin stretches across Daichi’s face before he can help it and he ducks his head in an effort to hide it, props his chin up on his palm and splays his fingers to hide his mouth. Iwaizumi huffs at that and Daichi pretends not to hear it, feels a light flush of pleasure and pride heat up his cheeks.  
  
Ah, shit. That- that doesn’t mean anything. Of course anyone would be happy to hear that they’ve made their friend happy.  
  
It definitely doesn’t mean anything.  
  
“I’m grateful to you, Sawamura,” Iwaizumi continues on quietly. It’s more vulnerable and open than anything Daichi’s heard from him before and it makes Daichi’s heart do an odd sort of skip, has him blinking over at his friend. “I missed him. Without you, I doubt we would have started hanging out like we have or talking as much. So, I just...you know…”  
  
Iwaizumi trails off and Daichi can swears there’s a tint of pink to tan cheeks, watches Iwaizumi rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. It’s not often that Daichi gets to see Iwaizumi flustered and it feels like this is somehow a deepening of their friendship, some sort of bond making them grow closer together.  
  
It makes him feel very warm and very pleased- maybe even a bit more than the confirmation that Iwaizumi is not interested in Oikawa does.  
  
Daichi takes a breath and licks his lips, smiles over at his friend.  
  
“It’s, um, my pleasure. Really. I want...I want him to be happy,” Daichi mumbles, almost feeling a little shy or awkward in admitting it. He takes a breath before Iwaizumi can say anything and smiles a bit wider, grabs one of the fries from the platter. “Speaking of Suga- are you two still riding together to Miyagi? I think he said something about that.”  
  
Iwaizumi eyes him for a moment, but then gives a nod and allows the change in conversation. A small smile crosses over Iwaizumi’s face and it forms into a grin right after it pops up, a pleased sort of light rising up in green eyes.  
  
“Yeah, we are,” Iwaizumi tells him. “We’re going to leave early, I think. Try to avoid the crowds.”  
  
“That would be smart,” Daichi comments. “It was hectic getting home last year.”  
  
“Yeah? Suga told me about that. Something about someone getting sick on the train? I think he mentioned…”  
  
The night goes easy after that. Iwaizumi and Daichi talk lazily and without any problems, share stories about their winter breaks from the year before and talk about practice, plans for the upcoming semester. It’s a nice night, one that leaves Daichi warm and pleased and satisfied in ways he hadn’t expected. The smile that Iwaizumi gives him when they part ways makes Daichi grin to himself and the reverberating thought of feeling lucky to have Iwaizumi as a friend follows him all the way home.  


* * *

The winter break comes and it’s a complete and utter relief. Daichi spends most of the first day lazing about and napping, catching on sleep he desperately missed while working on essays and studying for exams.  
  
He feels good when he wakes up the second day, refreshed. He thinks that maybe he should be a little productive and prods himself into tidying his apartment up- lazily and with long breaks filled with Netflix and grazing snacks from his fridge. It gets clean, though, and he’s pretty pleased by the time he falls into bed, feels responsible with fresh sheets and a clean home.  
  
The third day is when he starts to get bored. Daichi leaves the apartment for a little while and goes on a nice walk, gets the happy thrill of seeing a man walk four dogs through the park near the university and picks up groceries on the way home.  
  
Of course, though, by the time he gets home, Daichi feels lazy again and doesn’t want to put forth the effort to cook.  
  
So he orders out.  
  
It might end up a case of his eyes being bigger than his stomach. He orders a nearly _aggressive_ amount of food from the Chinese place nearby and ends up with his coffee table covered with styrofoam boxes and tin foil containers. Daichi’s a big eater, but even he can’t clear out this veritable feast.  
  
Maybe he can save the rest for the next day? There’s no reason to try to eat it all in one night.  
  
Daichi sighs and scratches the back of his neck, tries to decide what he wants to eat and what he wants to save. His phone buzzes in his pocket and Daichi takes it out to check it, smiles when he sees the text.  
  
**From Tooru:** _Daichan, I’m so bored!_ (ᗒᗣᗕ)  
  
A huff leaves Daichi, but he smiles a bit wider, ends up pausing in reply when a second text comes in.  
  
**From Tooru:** _Entertain meeeeeeee_ (´ ∀ ` *)  
  
Entertain him?  
  
Daichi raises his brow and then glances at his coffee table, feels an idea worm its way into his mind.  
  
Oikawa is staying here for the break. He’s bored and probably lonely. Daichi knows that he’s bored and almost verging on lonesome himself. Daichi has too much food and a desire to spend time with Oikawa that’s months old and _maybe_ it’s finally time to take a step forward in friendship.  
  
Even if the thought is a little nerve wracking. Even if he’s not sure of what he wants yet.  
  
Daichi takes a deep breath and walks toward his bathroom, starts tapping out a reply.  
  
**To Tooru:** _If you’re bored, I ordered way too much Chinese. You can come over if you want?_  
  
The time spent waiting on a reply is absolutely excruciatingly. Minutes seem like hours and Daichi knows that that’s dramatic, but he spends the time nervously glancing at his phone and running a comb through his hair, throwing on a new layer of deodorant just in case.  
  
His phone buzzes in his pocket and Daichi jumps, takes it out and checks his messages with a sense of both trepidation and eagerness.  
**  
****From Tooru:** _I’ll bring some wine!_ ＼(≧▽≦)／  
  
Daichi’s heart swells with relief and he grins to himself, sticks his phone back into his pocket and heads out into the living room to give it the once over.  
  
Oikawa’s coming over to hang out. Who ever thought the day would come?  
  
Daichi spends his time waiting for Oikawa to come over by straightening his pillows and refolding his grandmother’s quilt over the back of the couch. He’s considering turning on that tart warmer _thing_ his mother got him as a house warming present when there’s a knock on the door and he dismisses the notion a little gratefully.  
  
Honestly- it’s not like it’s a _date_.  
  
(Though, that might be nice)  
  
Daichi beats back the flush that threatens to rise on his face and huffs to himself, walks over to the door and takes a deep breath. He fixes a smile on his face and hopes his unfounded nervousness doesn’t show, opens the door right after a second knock sounds.  
  
He’s greeted with a smiling Oikawa that looks too good for this world.  
  
Daichi blinks, surprised by the lack of under eye circles, and opens his mouth to blurt out some comment (are you wearing concealer? That’s my favorite sweater on you. You look _very_ kissable today and is that _lipgloss_?) but manages to clamp down the words before he lets them fly.  
  
He instead smiles and little bit more and greets Oikawa with a simple “Hey.”  
  
“Hey yourself,” Oikawa returns, hip cocking ever so slightly as he raises the bottle of wine he’s holding up. “Ready to entertain me, Daichan?”  
  
Daichi huffs but grins and steps to the side, waves Oikawa into his apartment.  
  
“Come on in,” Daichi says, watching a curious look begin to unfurl across his neighbor’s face. “I’ve got a ton of food, like I said.”  
  
Oikawa hums and walks into the apartment, peers around with interest while Daichi closes the door behind them. There’s a quiet moment of awkwardness and Daichi takes a quick, deep breath, walks forward and points at the coffee table.  
  
“I’ll get us some plates and cups,” Daichi tells Oikawa. He rubs the back of his neck and smiles a little sheepishly when Oikawa looks his way, clears his throat. “I, uh, don’t really drink wine that often. So I don’t have any proper glasses for it.”  
  
Oikawa just shrugs and heads over to the couch, flops onto it and reaches to peek into a container with an amused look on his face.  
  
“Mugs will do, Daichan,” Oikawa hums out, making a pleased noise after when he discovers the Mongolian beef. “You have something to open it with, don’t you?”  
  
Does he?  
  
Daichi thinks for a moment and then nods hesitantly, tries not to huff when Oikawa shoots him a tiny little smirk.  
  
“I have one,” Daichi mumbles. “I think. Hold on a second.”  
  
Oikawa waves him away and Daichi walks to his kitchen, opens his junk drawer and peeks in. There’s not a corkscrew in sight and he frowns at the possible teasing that he’ll receive, smiles when he remembers that his mother had gotten him one and that he had tossed it behind the utensil holder in the silverware drawer.  
  
Daichi roots around and pulls it out with a grin, gathers up plates, paper towels, and mugs for them. When he walks out to join Oikawa again, Daichi finds him stretching his arms above his head, humming a soft tune.  
  
Cute. The way Oikawa hums to himself is _cute_.  
  
Daichi sits himself on the opposite end of the couch and hands over a plate, a mug, and the corkscrew to Oikawa. Something almost like a smirk flits across Oikawa’s face as he picks up the corkscrew and he waves it around with a raised brow, smirk morphing into a teasing little grin.  
  
“Aww, does Daichan not know how to use this?” Oikawa asks in a coo. “A good host would open the wine for his guest.”  
  
A flush threatens to tint Daichi’s cheeks an embarrassed pink but he beats it away, huffs and sets down his dishes so he can cross his arms over his chest.  
  
“You’re so cheeky,” Daichi mutters. “Hand it over then. I would hate to disappoint my esteemed guest.”  
  
“You love it when I’m cheeky,” Oikawa shoots back breezily, looking amused. He doesn’t hand it over but reaches for the wine instead, begins to open it. “I’ve got it. Tell me, what are we going to do while we eat?”  
  
Daichi opens his mouth and then closes, a sudden sense of awkwardness creeping over him.  
  
He hadn’t thought of what they would do outside of eating.  
  
“Um…” Daichi trails off and glances around, rubs the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture. “Maybe…” His eyes land on his tv and he really hopes what he’s about to offer isn’t going to bore Oikawa. “Um, you mentioned a documentary you wanted to watch last night? We could watch that?”  
  
Chocolate (gorgeous, _so_ gorgeous) eyes light up with the suggestion, sparkle with so happily that Daichi can’t help a small trace of pride running through him.  
  
“Daichan is such a nerd,” Oikawa teases, happy and smiling. “Documentary watching the first time we hang out? How nerdy.”  
  
“Says the astrophysics major,” Daichi teases right back, not able to hide his grin. He looks away and calls himself ridiculous for the small bit of pleasure rippling through him, reaches for the remote. “Maybe you’ll finally pull me over to the space side of things.”  
  
“Daichan, there’s no escaping that,” Oikawa tells him with a playful scoff. “You know the cosmos is infinitely more interesting than anything we have here on earth.”  
  
“That I would have to disagree with,” Daichi returns, glancing over at Oikawa after turning on the tv. “That’s a documentary, isn’t it? Cosmos?”  
  
Oikawa’s hand pauses in its task of piling food onto Oikawa’s plate. Daichi watches him blink slowly and then rapidly a few times, raises a brow when Oikawa turns his head toward him and stares in mild disbelief.  
  
“Daichan...have you never watched Cosmos?” Oikawa asks, voice almost soft.  
  
“No?” Daichi admits, almost embarrassed by the way Oikawa’s eyes widen. “I mean, I’ve heard of it but I’ve never-”  
  
“We’re watching it,” Oikawa interrupts, cutting him off. “Right here, right now. We’re marathoning it. Sawamura Daichi, I can’t _believe_ you’ve never watched it before. Honestly- just, _here_.”  
  
The scandal in Oikawa’s voice is enough to make Daichi grin instead of huff when Oikawa snatches the remote from him. His grin only grows when Oikawa pushes up his glasses and presses his lips into a concentrated pout as he brings up Daichi’s netflix.  
  
He’s such a nerd. (And Daichi loves it)  
  
“How long is it?” Daichi asks curiously, piling food onto his plate and letting Oikawa handle things. “Is it all one thing or?”  
  
Oikawa clicks his tongue and shakes his head, doesn’t bother with glancing over at Daichi while he scrolls to find the documentary.  
  
“There are seasons,” Oikawa informs him. “Or, well, there’s only one season currently. Thirteen episodes, all about...forty five minutes long? Give or take a few minutes.”  
  
“And we’re marathoning it?” Daichi asks, skeptical of their ability to do so.  
  
Oikawa levels him with a flat look and Daichi knows, in an instant, that anything he wanted to do for the foreseeable future is going to be put on hold just to watch the series with his neighbor.  
  
“Let’s at least break it in half,” Daichi suggests and then realizes how long that would be. “That’s still, like, six hours or so though. Maybe...four today? And then four and five on other days?”  
  
Oikawa huffs and pouts over at Daichi with a look that blasts past nearly all his self-preservation instincts. How the hell someone over six feet tall could weaken him as easily as a newborn puppy is beyond Daichi; why does Oikawa have to look so cute?  
  
“Daichan, that is _weak_ ,” Oikawa whines out. “What kind of millennial are you? We were _born_ for binge watching.”  
  
Daichi snorts and Oikawa pouts harder, lashes fluttering ever so slightly as he looks at Daichi with big puppy dog eyes. Daichi feels a little grateful that no one else is around; he just knows he would get teased for being weak and giving in to such a pretty, whiny little brat.  
  
“...Two days,” Daichi relents. “I can’t do it all in one night.”  
  
Oikawa keeps his pout but Daichi can swear that he sees a twinkle of delight in his eyes, some sort of pleasure and joy. A sigh leaves Oikawa and he waves his hand around in a lazy motion before nodding.  
  
“Fine, fine,” Oikawa tells him with a hum. “Since Daichan is such an old man, I guess we could do two days instead of one.”  
  
Daichi huffs and Oikawa grins a little, looking away to click on the new episode. He pauses it before it can begin and then resumes loading up his plate with food, smiling and letting out a happy little hum. Daichi follows his lead and really can’t beat back his own smile from forming on his face.  
  
Two days of watching documentaries with Oikawa. It’s definitely not a bad way to spend his break.  


* * *

  
So, it turns out that Cosmos is a very cool show. It turns out that Daichi finds space awesome in the sense that it makes him feel small and insignificant but wonderstruck and almost a little hopeful. It turns out that he actually doesn’t mind red wine after the first few sips. It turns out that Oikawa can quote Cosmos without any trouble and it turns out that he really likes red wine as well.  
  
It also turns out that Oikawa can talk about space- lecture about space- for ages and that Daichi can listen to him the entire time with a smile on his face and this thrumming inside of him that just vibrates with admiration and fondness for his neighbor, his friend.  
  
His...crush.  
  
It’s time to admit it completely, he thinks. It’s so obvious and he’s so weak and Oikawa is so beautiful with his bright eyes and flushed cheeks and the almost overwhelmed but giddy and passionate look that’s taken over his face.  
  
Oikawa is gorgeous and Daichi wants to kiss him and listen to him talk about rogue planets and red suns and aphelion and all sorts of things Daichi doesn’t understand but is eager to learn about from him.  
  
He’s so brilliant, Daichi thinks fondly with a small smile. He would have never guessed that Oikawa was such a nerd back in the day- never would have guessed it when he found out that Oikawa was his neighbor.  
  
Ah, he’s fucked and Suga is going to be so smug.  
  
“-and there’s so much for us to discover still! There’s so much for us to find and explore and learn. I just- Daichan, there is so much more out there than our tiny world and how anyone could be apathetic to something so glorious is just so _sad-_ ”  
  
Oikawa cuts himself off with a half frustrated, half impatient noise and reaches for his wine, takes a sip and then moves to stuff a bite of sweet and sour pork into his mouth. He blinks in a distracted sort of way, chews and swallows before scrunching up his nose.  
  
“It’s cold,” Oikawa mumbles with a huff.  
  
“Well, you took your time to get around to eating it,” Daichi points out, earning a pout. Daichi grins a little and sticks his hand out, trying not to show just how warm he’s feeling deep inside. “Here, let me heat it up for you.”  
  
A sigh leaves Oikawa, but he hands it over with a small smile. Daichi can feel his eyes watching him as he heads toward the kitchen and feels a tingle of small pleasure at that.  
  
It’s been a good night.  
  
They’re three episodes into their two part marathon and Cosmos has been paused for a good forty five minutes or so while Oikawa’s rambled on enthusiastically. It’s a little past eleven and Daichi is already feeling tired, but he’s so happy to be here with Oikawa- a little tipsy and warm, on the verge of existential crisis and inspiring awe, cozily accepting attraction, and admiring the wonder of someone so different from his expectations.  
  
Who ever thought his life would end up here, in this moment?  
  
Daichi smiles and slides the plate into the microwave, leans backs against the counter and closes his eyes with some sort of content sigh. There’s the sound of footsteps and Daichi opens his eyes to find Oikawa in the kitchen, peering at him with a thoughtful little look.  
  
“Yeah?” Daichi asks, raising a brow.  
  
Oikawa only hums and blinks slowly, turning his head from Daichi and looking over toward the fridge.  
  
“Do you have any juice, Daichan?” Oikawa asks in a near mumble. “I should probably stop drinking…”  
  
“Yeah, I have some,” Daichi tells him and nods toward the fridge. “Help yourself.”  
  
Oikawa murmurs a “thank you” and Daichi watches him shuffle to fridge and peek in it, idly runs his gaze over the small smile gracing Oikawa’s face and the way a lanky frame bends to scan the contents of his fridge.  
  
“What’s this?” Oikawa asks, head tilting to the side. “In the orange tupperware.”  
  
Daichi thinks for a moment and then smiles at the remembrance of a recent meal, the satisfaction of trying out a new recipe and making it well.  
  
“It’s just grilled miso chicken,” Daichi informs him, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Oikawa hums and nods, plucks up a bottle of grape juice and rights himself, shuts the fridge door. He turns to face Daichi and runs what Daichi thinks is an appraising look over him, smiles as he walks to the counter and sets the bottle down.  
  
“Daichan can cook?” Oikawa asks, soft and drawling. “I never knew.”  
  
Daichi shrugs and moves to get a clean glass for Oikawa, hands it over and rolls his eyes mentally at himself at the little thrill that runs through him when their fingers brush against on another.  
  
“I cook well enough to feed myself. I enjoy it, actually,” Daichi tells Oikawa, leaning back and watching Oikawa pour himself the juice. “What about you?”  
  
A huff of laughter leaves Oikawa and his smile turns wry, amused as he glances over at Daichi and twists the cap back on the bottle.  
  
“No,” Oikawa says with a little shake of his head. “It’s the one area I find myself lacking in. I live on take out and instant meals.”  
  
“Mm, you can’t be too perfect, I suppose,” Daichi muses, casual and breezy and more than a little pleased at the brow raise he gets from it and the way Oikawa’s smile grows. “That’s a shame, though. Nothing like a home cooked meal.”  
  
There’s a pause between response and Oikawa hums in the absence of words, lets his eyes fall half-shut before putting his hands on his hips.  
  
“You have a point,” Oikawa tells him. There’s another pause, something shorter as Oikawa’s lips curl into something nearly coy. “Daichan should cook for me sometime.”  
  
Well then.  
  
Daichi takes a quick, silent breath and struggles to keep from grinning too wide, shrugs and nods as nonchalantly as he possibly can.  
  
“I can do that,” Daichi tells him. “I’d be more than happy to.”  
  
Oikawa’s eyes light up and then the microwave goes off, Daichi’s heart swells just a little bit.  
  
“I’ll hold you to that,” Oikawa promises before stepping toward the microwave. “Let’s get back to our marathon, shall we?”  
  
Daichi nods and watches as Oikawa grabs his plate and then his glass, smiles and lets him walk out of the kitchen first before taking out his phone. He scrolls to Suga’s number and sends a simple text before silencing it and sticking it back in his pocket.  
  
**To Suga:** _You were right_  


* * *

  
The marathon continues on with a few breaks so Oikawa can talk about some aspect or answers questions that Daichi has. Oikawa doesn’t seem to droop or tire (though Daichi definitely does) and there’s an energy that flows off of him that makes Daichi smile even while he tries to hold back a yawn.  
  
There’s something so wonderful about getting to view unbridled passion.  
  
It’s almost three in the morning when Oikawa finally starts to lose some steam. He yawns and stretches and nestles into the corner of the couch, smiles sleepily when he looks over at Daichi.  
  
“We’ll have to start earlier tomorrow,” Oikawa mumbles, hugging a pillow to his chest. “It’s so good though, isn’t it?”  
  
Daichi hums and nods his agreement and Oikawa’s smile grows a little, simply joy washes over his drowsy (beautiful) face.  
  
“Daichan is such a nerd,” Oikawa sing-songs in a tease. “Who would ever think Strong and Steady Sawamura would be into this?”  
  
A snort leaves Daichi and a tired grin spreads across his face before he can really help it.  
  
“I’m the nerd the _astrophysicist_ to be says,” Daichi teases back, scrubbing the side of his face when a yawn threatens to leave him. “Please it’s more surprising that the great Oikawa-san is into this.”  
  
Oikawa huffs and flips his hair in a silly little gesture, doesn’t quite try to hide the amusement in his eyes or the way his faux pout tries to twitch into a smile.  
  
“Please,” Oikawa tells him. “I’m beauty _and_ brains.”  
  
“That’s for sure.”  
  
It’s muttered out before Daichi can stop his mouth from forming the words and he doesn’t even really realize he’s said it until Oikawa blinks a few times and the widens his eyes, covers a fleeting shocked look with a grin.  
  
“Daichan thinks I’m cute,” Oikawa coos softly, teasing but hopefully pleased. Daichi might be imagining the light satisfaction in his tone.  
  
A flush threatens to take over his face and Daichi is honestly too tired to really hold it back, ends up blushing a little before looking away toward the tv.  
  
“Something like that,” Daichi mumbles. “Um, do you want to finish it? There will be just more to watch tomorrow if we don’t…”  
  
God, how embarrassing. At least Oikawa didn’t look offended?  
  
There’s a half-moment of quiet and then a pensive sort of hum, the sound of a body shifting and then the sudden warmth of another person leaning against Daichi. Daichi blinks, startled, and looks over at Oikawa in confusion, flushes even darker when drowsy and infinitely gorgeous brown eyes nearly consume his vision.  
  
Gold flecks Oikawa’s eyes, Daichi notices faintly. There’s gold in his eyes among warm chocolate brown and his lashes seem even longer up close, more thick. They’re pretty and Oikawa is pretty and Daichi is a weak, weak man.  
  
He has to dig his nails into his palms to keep from kissing him.  
  
“This is okay, isn’t it?” Oikawa asks, shifting a little bit and laying his head on Daichi’s chest. “I mean, it shouldn’t bother you since you think I’m cute and all.”  
  
Daichi huffs and looks away, gathers up a bit of courage and lifts his arm up, wraps it around Oikawa loosely.  
  
“I don’t mind,” Daichi says quietly, looking back toward the tv and trying to calm his suddenly fluttering heart, resisting the urge to check for a reaction. “Start the show again?”  
  
Another hum comes from Oikawa and then there’s a click of the remote, Oikawa nuzzling against Daichi a little with a small sigh that Daichi thinks is content.  
  
_God_ , Daichi thinks as he stares in a daze at the documentary playing against the screen, _what a night_ .  


* * *

  
Daichi wakes up the next morning terribly confused over why he’s so warm and why there’s something so heavy resting on his chest and why his neck feels stiff.  
  
And then he opens his eyes and tilts his head down to find Oikawa sleeping on top of him, his glasses slightly askew and a perfectly peaceful expression on his face.  
  
Oh. Oh.  
  
The memory of spending the night watching Cosmos with Oikawa and listening to him talk and vaguely flirting with him makes Daichi flush and he closes his eyes again, breathes in deep and lets it out slowly.  
  
Well. This is okay. This is fine. Oikawa was the one that leaned against him the night before, right? So surely this isn’t a big deal, surely Oikawa won’t be upset.  
  
Daichi hopes.  
  
He swallows and he opens his eyes again, peeks at Oikawa and ends up smiling so softly he almost huffs at himself for it.  
  
Daichi doesn’t remember Oikawa falling asleep on him. He vaguely remembers Oikawa cuddling a little closer and mumbling something about nuclear fusion that Daichi couldn’t possibly begin to understand and then...then everything is fuzzy.  
  
They both probably fell asleep soon after that, maybe.  
  
Daichi breathes in deeply again and quiets a yawn, tries to blink the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Should he wake Oikawa up? Sleeping like this is probably not good for his leg. He’s so _warm_ , though, and it’s so nice having Oikawa rest on him. Daichi can’t remember the last time he woke up like this, can’t remember the last night he actually slept with someone.  
  
It’s nice. It’s _really_ nice.  
  
Daichi lays there quietly and lets himself wake up a little bit more, doesn’t move until his stomach begins to rumble with the need for food and his caffeine craving starts to kick in. He hesitates and then he places a hand to Oikawa’s back, gently but firmly rubs it.  
  
“Oikawa,” Daichi murmurs. “Oikawa, wake up.”  
  
Oikawa stirs and lets out a soft whine, fingers curling in the fabric of Daichi’s shirt in a way that makes his heart skip a beat or two or three.  
  
“Daichan, nooooo...five more minutes…”  
  
A huff leaves Daichi and he rubs Oikawa’s back slowly, watches as long lashes flutter and Oikawa’s lip part with a sleepy, grumpy little noise.  
  
“Come on-” The fact that Daichi has to actually force himself not to say _baby_ is almost humiliating; Suga would punch him for being so weak so fast. “-Oikawa. I’ll make you coffee if you want.”  
  
Oikawa huffs and creaks his eyes open, send Daichi a pout that Daichi wants to kiss away.  
  
“You’re too comfy,” Oikawa grumbles, sitting up slowly. He turns his head but Daichi still catches the little wince that flits across his face, the way his hand reaches to rub his knee but rests on his thigh. “Three sugars and cream. Honey too, if you have it.”  
  
“Yes, your highness,” Daichi teases, standing up and stretching with a yawn.  
  
Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him and Daichi rolls his eyes much too fondly, hides his smile and turns to walk to the kitchen.  
  
Ah, it’s much too late to try to stop this now. He’s lucky that Oikawa seems receptive enough.  
  
Idle hope and curiosity ripples through Daichi as he measures out the coffee and water, flicks the coffee pot on. He grabs two mugs while he waits and wonders if he’s foolish, thinks that maybe he doesn’t care.  
  
Though that could be just because he’s still pulling himself from the sands of sleep.  
  
A hum leaves Daichi as he starts filling Oikawa’s mug up with sugar, honey, and cream. He thinks to check his phone while waiting for the pot to finish and snorts at the messages he’s missed from Suga, grins a little to himself.  
  
**From Suga:** _Told you so_ _  
__What brought it on?_ _  
__Wait, Hajime just said Oikawa told him you two are hanging out_ _  
__Is that why you’re not answering me?_ _  
__Daichi are you making out with Oikawa_ _  
__Daichi_ _  
__Daichi answer me_ _  
__Are you *fucking* Oikawa???_  
  
Typical Suga.  
  
The tips of Daichi’s ears _might_ be just the tiniest bit red as he types out a reply.  
  
**To Suga:** _We were just watching Cosmos. We didn’t do anything._ _  
_  
He knows that’s not going to sooth Suga’s interest, but at least will help just a bit.  
  
Daichi slides his phone back into his pocket and wrinkles his nose at the feeling of slept in jeans, resolves for a shower as soon as Oikawa leaves.  
  
Ah, when _is_ he going to leave?  
  
It’s not like Daichi _wants_ him to leave. But he does want a shower and to clean up the takeout from the night before. He _does_ want the time to think a little bit about what he’s going to do with his finally admitted crush.  
  
Woo Oikawa, right? See if he can get his feelings reciprocated?  
  
A sigh leaves Daichi and then a yawn. He shakes his thoughts away and moves to pour the coffee into his mugs, picks them up carefully and then goes to join Oikawa back in the living room.  
  
Oikawa is scrolling on his phone when Daichi walks in, a half-smile on his face and his hair just a bit messy from sleep. He looks good even with it roughed up and Daichi almost wants to shake his head at how casually gorgeous Oikawa can be.  
  
“Your cup of sugar,” Daichi teases with a small smile, holding the mug out as he sits himself back on the couch.  
  
Oikawa huffs and accepts the mug with a greedy little look, sticks his tongue out at Daichi and then takes a sip, smiles.  
  
“Daichan shouldn’t tease,” Oikawa tells him. “You probably drink it black like an old man.”  
  
“I’m not an old man,” Daichi huffs back, ignoring to acknowledge that Oikawa is right. “I’m just not too into sweets.”  
  
Oikawa grins and leans to peer into Daichi’s mug, shoots him a smug little glance before relaxing into the couch again.  
  
“More for me then,” Oikawa sings, wrapping his free hand around the mug and taking a sip. A content, pleased noise leaves him and full lips curl into a happy little smile. “This is actually really good. Thanks, Daichan.”  
  
“No problem,” Daichi tells him, feeling maybe more satisfied than he should. “So...when do you want to finish up the marathon?”  
  
Oikawa hums and tilts his head to the side a little, yawns before shrugging.  
  
“Today?” Oikawa suggests. “Unless you have plans?”  
  
“Today is fine,” Daichi says with a small smile. “But...later? I do need to get some things done.”  
  
Oikawa nods and Daichi could swear that there’s a pleased look that flashes through his eyes before Oikawa takes a sip of his coffee, lets his lashes lower and hide his reaction.  
  
“That’s fine,” Oikawa tells him. “I need to get some things done myself. When do you want to pick back up?”  
  
It’s Daichi’s turn to tilt his head. He brings a hand up and rubs along his jawline as he thinks, tries not to feel a little content when he catches Oikawa’s eyes following the movement.  
  
“How about…” An idea comes to Daichi and he trails off, eyes Oikawa and hesitates before pushing on. “Well. It depends. Do you still want me to cook for you?”  
  
Oikawa blinks and his lips part just ever so slightly, his tongue darts out to wet his lips as he appraises Daichi with a curious look.  
  
“Well, I’m always for free food,” Oikawa says breezily. “And I _do_ want Daichan to cook for me.”  
  
“Then how about four-ish?” Daichi suggests, trying to be casual. “We can watch a few episodes and I can make dinner when we start to get hungry.”  
  
A smile unfurls itself and Oikawa’s lips twitch in what Daichi thinks is an effort to keep a smile from becoming a grin.  
  
“I’d like that,” Oikawa tells him. “Four-ish sounds perfect.”  
  
Perfect.  
  
Daichi nods and sips at his coffee, hides his grin behind the rim of his mug and feels a little thrill run through him.  


* * *

  
“So...you spent all night watching Cosmos with Oikawa? And he fell asleep on you? And now he’s coming over again- _tonight-_ and you’re going to cook for him and watch Cosmos _again_?”  
  
“That’s the gist of it, Suga,” Daichi mumbles distractedly, squinting at his laptop screen and scrawling a few more ingredients down on his shopping list. “More Cosmos and a home cooked meal.”  
  
“His skinny ass certainly needs one,” Suga huffs. Daichi clicks his tongue and he just knows Suga rolls his eyes after- despite not being able to see him. “And what about tomorrow? Going to invite him to hang out on your birthday? Does he know it’s your birthday?”  
  
“I don’t think so? And probably not. Wouldn’t it seem weird to try to hang out with him three days in a row? Needy?”  
  
A snort sounds on the other end of the line and Daichi pauses in his writing, raises a brow that Suga can’t see.  
  
“Daichi, have I told you today that you’re ridiculous?” Suga asks in a tease. “I certainly don’t think Oikawa would mind hanging out with his _Daichan_ on your birthday.”  
  
And now Daichi is really happy that they’re talking on the phone and not face to face- his cheeks are tinting pink and there’s a stupid grin stretching across his face and the image of gorgeous brown eyes is dancing through his mind.  
  
“I’m not going to make him hang out with me again,” Daichi says after a moment. “If he wants to do something, we can. If he doesn’t, that’s fine.”  
  
Suga huffs and there’s the sound of chatter in the background, what Daichi thinks is the tinkling of a bell.  
  
“Ridiculous, really,” Suga repeats with a click of his tongue. “I’m at the cafe, so I should probably go.”  
  
“Yeah? Tell your uncle I said hi and-” Daichi pauses at the sound of Iwaizumi’s familiar voice and smirks a bit smugly, grins despite Suga not being able to see it. “Tell Iwaizumi I said hi, too.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Suga grumbles. “Good luck tonight.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
There’s a hum and then the call ends, Daichi is left to quiet and a sense of nervous anticipation.  
  
It’s not like anything will happen. It’s just Cosmos and dinner, some relaxation with a fried.  
  
Netflix and chill, a voice that sounds suspiciously like Suga whispers.  
  
Daichi cheeks burn and he huffs, lips stretching into an amused grin despite himself.  
  
Yeah, it’s definitely not going to be that.  
  
...though the thought is really nice.  
  
Daichi shakes his head and picks up his list, begins to review it carefully in an effort to push some not quite safe for work thoughts out of his mind.  
  
Iwaizumi said Oikawa liked chicken when he asked. Reminded Daichi that he likes milk bread, too, and casually dropped in that Oikawa has a thing for pistachio ice cream.  
  
So at least he doesn’t have to scratch his head wondering about what Oikawa would want to eat.  
  
He just has to worry about Oikawa _liking_ it.  
  
He will, Daichi tells himself, bolstering his own confidence. It’s better than instant meals and even Suga in all his picky eating nature likes what he cooks. Oikawa will be sure to like it.  
  
Daichi hopes, at least.  
  
A sigh leaves Daichi and he stands up from the couch, stretches and yawns. He’s still feeling a little fatigued from staying up late and he knows he’s going to be exhausted tomorrow, too.  
  
That’s fine, though- it’s definitely worth it.  
  
A smile graces Daichi face and he carefully folds his shopping list and slips it into his pocket, starts gathering up his coat and keys so he can hurry to the store.  
  
It’ll be a good night, Daichi tells himself determinedly. It’ll be a _great_ night.  


* * *

  
Four-ish rolls around a little bit quicker than expected. Daichi’s only just sealing the bag for the chicken to marinate in when there’s a knock on the door. He puts it into the fridge and then quickly washes his hands, glances at the clock on the microwave while he dries them off.  
  
Four twenty. That’s pretty four-ish.  
  
Daichi smiles and walks to the front of his apartment, huffs out a laugh when a second knock sounds. He smooths his hands over his shirt before reaching for the doorknob, takes a deep breath before turning it and pulls the door open to greet Oikawa with a smile.  
  
“So happy to see me?” Oikawa teases, smiling himself and holding another bottle of wine. “Daichan, I would think you like hanging out with me.”  
  
“Of course I do,” Daichi tells him, stepping to the side and waving him in. “You didn’t have to bring wine.”  
  
“I thought it might be nice,” Oikawa says, voice a little distracted. He turns to look at Daichi curiously and sniffs the air, tilts his head a little. “What smells so good?”  
  
It’s really hard not to grin. Daichi closes the door and walks past Oikawa, gestures for him to follow him to the kitchen. There’s a bit of nervousness running through him, he’ll admit- he’s never made milk bread until today- but he’s excited and a little impatient, wants to see if he can score a brownie point or two.  
  
“It’s the first time I’ve made it,” Daichi says casually, pointing over to the bread pan. “But I thought it would be nice to have a snack while we watch it.”  
  
Oikawa freezes by his side and Daichi wonders for a moment if maybe he messed up. It takes two long strides for Oikawa to reach the oven and Daichi watches Oikawa as he stares down at the bread, tries not to frown or swallow nervously.  
  
Shit. Iwaizumi said he liked it. So it should be okay, right? Why-  
  
“You made milk bread,” Oikawa says slowly, quietly. Daichi watches him blink once, twice, three times. Oikawa turns his head to look at him and there’s some expression on his face that Daichi can’t quite name. “It’s my favorite.”  
  
“I know,” Daichi admits a little cautiously. “I thought you might enjoy it.”  
  
It’s a feat to keep it from sounding uncertain. Oikawa keeps eyeing him until there’s a flicker of something close to resolve on his face, until a small smile pops up onto his face.  
  
“Daichan is full of surprises,” Oikawa murmurs, glancing back at the bread again. “Is it ready to eat?”  
  
“It should be,” Daichi tells him. “I can slice it up while you pull up the show?”  
  
Oikawa nods his agreement and looks at Daichi and then the bread before turning, a thoughtful little light shimmering in his eyes before his back is to Daichi. He sticks the wine in the fridge and then leaves without another word and Daichi lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, almost slumps in relief.  
  
What was that about?  
  
Well...at least he didn’t seem _upset_. Surprised and a little weird, but not _upset_.  
  
Daichi sighs and rubs the back of his neck before moving to pull down a platter and grab a bread knife. He can hear Oikawa bumbling about in the living room and he wonders if it’s obvious that he lit a candle in there, that he washed the couch pillow covers.  
  
He was probably a bit too fixated on it smelling nice in there.  
  
Ah, well. Nothing wrong with going the extra mile, right?  
  
Daichi huffs to himself and begins to slice the bread, places it neatly on the platter. He carries it out carefully to the living room and Oikawa smiles when he walks in, banishes lingering nerves with a simple curl of his lips.  
  
“Come on, Daichan,” Oikawa orders, patting the couch. “I want to try your milk bread.”  
  
And the nervousness comes back as Daichi sits on the couch and Oikawa plucks a slice of the bread from the platter. Daichi sets it down and tries not to be too obvious in watching for a reaction, settles into the couch and glances at Oikawa from the corner of his eye.  
  
“It’s good,” Oikawa announces after taking a bite. “Really good. Daichan, I’m offended you’ve never made it for me before.”  
  
Daichi snorts and looks over at him properly, grins when he finds the look of pure _joy_ on Oikawa’s face. He looks happier than Daichi’s seen him before, pleased and content and just absolutely _delighted_.  
  
Seeing that makes the call to his mother asking for her milk bread recipe and being teased over trying to win Oikawa’s affections worth it. Seeing that- seeing Oikawa happy over something _Daichi_ made for him- makes the nervousness and the sassy remarks from Suga worth it.  
  
Yeah, he should have made it sooner.  
  
“Well, I can make it for you in the future,” Daichi tells him, relaxing as Oikawa munches on his bread with a smile. “Are you okay to start?”  
  
“Mmm, wait a second,” Oikawa requests after swallowing a bit. Daichi does wait, patiently, and Oikawa surprises him by scooting over close and leaning against him, snuggling up to him and tilting his head to blink wide, pretty eyes up at Daichi. “This is okay, isn’t it? You didn’t mind last night.”  
  
Of course he doesn’t mind.  
  
Daichi merely lifts his arm in response and wraps it around Oikawa loosely, tries to keep from grinning like an idiot when a pleased noise sounds from him.  
  
“Daichan is so warm,” Oikawa coos. “Smells so good, too. You make such a nice pillow.”  
  
Daichi clears his throat and looks away, knowing his flush isn’t quite hidden from Oikawa. There’s a huff of amused laughter that Daichi ignores in favor of grabbing the remote, a curling of fingers into his shirt that leaves Daichi smiling fondly despite his efforts of self-restraint.  
  
“Thanks,” Daichi mumbles to Oikawa. “Time to learn about space?”  
  
“Time to learn about space,” Oikawa agrees.  
  
Daichi hums, low and pleased, and starts the episode, begins to lose himself to the awe of the universe of the warmth of his crush resting against him.  


* * *

  
They make it through about three episodes before Oikawa starts to get hungry. He pokes at Daichi once the episode ends and tells him it’s time to play the chef, to feed him.  
  
“Come on, Daichan,” Oikawa says with a stretch, “I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”  
  
If Oikawa catches Daichi eyeing the slight expanses of skin between pants and sweater the stretch reveals, he doesn’t say anything about it.  
  
Daichi hums and stands, stretches his arms above his head himself before heading toward the kitchen. It’s pleasing when Oikawa follows him, amusing when Oikawa perches on top of the counter next to the seat.  
  
“What is Daichan making me?” Oikawa asks, the balls of his feet bouncing off the cabinets lightly.  
  
“Um, braised herb chicken,” Daichi informs him, opening up the fridge to take the chicken out. “With shio koji.”  
  
“Oooh, how fancy,” Oikawa coos.  
  
“Hardly,” Daichi says with a laugh, shutting the fridge door and shooting a grin Oikawa’s way. “It’s pretty easy.”  
  
“Should you admit that?” Oikawa asks, raising a brow. “Don’t you wow me? Make me think that it’s difficult and impressive?”  
  
“Maybe next time,” Daichi tells him casually, shrugging as he turns to hide his smile. There’s a hum from Oikawa and Daichi focuses on gathering the flour, herbs, and paprika to add to the chicken. “It actually has to cook for...forty minutes or so?”  
  
“That’s so long,” Oikawa whines. There’s no real annoyance behind it, Daichi thinks. “You’ll have to keep me entertained until then.”  
  
“Yeah?” Daichi asks, scooping the ingredients carefully into the ziploc back. “Cosmos won’t be entertaining enough?”  
  
“Cosmos is always entertaining, Daichan,” Oikawa huffs, flippant and nearly scolding in a some small way that makes Daichi smile in amusement. There’s a pause and then a quiet, thoughtful hum. “I’m excited to try your chicken.”  
  
“Thank you,” Daichi tells him, feeling pleased. He closes the ziploc bag and begins to shake it, turns to look at Oikawa with a smile. “It’s pretty good, I think. It’s one of my aunt’s recipes.”  
  
“Your aunt?” Oikawa asks, head tilting to the side. “Did she teach you how to cook?”  
  
“Ah, yeah. Her and my mom and grandma,” Daichi tells him, smiling a bit wider, more fondly. “They all really like to cook and they always had me help them in the kitchen.”  
  
A smile flickers onto Oikawa’s face and Daichi enjoys it for a second before turning to prepare the dutch oven. He drizzles the olive oil in it and flicks on the burner, leans against the counter to wait patiently for it to heat up.  
  
“Did your mom teach you how to cook?” Daichi asks Oikawa, continuing the conversation. “Or, I guess, did she _try_ to teach you how to cook?”  
  
He regrets asking as soon as he sees something bitter and sharp snap across Oikawa’s expression. It’s quickly hidden away behind a less pleasing smile, dismissed with Oikawa pulling out his phone to check it.  
  
“No, she didn’t,” Oikawa mutters, not looking at Daichi. “But it’s fine. Because I have you to cook for me now, right?”  
  
Oikawa flicks his gaze to Daichi and it’s as flat as his flirting, a little unhappy and a little pouty. It hurts a bit, that, and Daichi bites his inner cheek so he doesn’t bite his bottom lip, nods.  
  
“Yeah,” Daichi tells him. “I’ll cook for you whenever you want.”  
  
And then the upset wavers and something almost vulnerable peeks out, hides away before Daichi can be too sure of it. Oikawa glances back down at his phone and smiles faintly, thumbs across his screen with a nod.  
  
“I’ll hold you to that.”  
  
Daichi nods and turns around to continue in his preparations, gives Oikawa a little privacy as he stares at slowly heating olive oil.  
  
Oikawa’s always been a little cold when it comes to his family. He should have known better than to ask.  
  
Daichi beats back a sigh and places the chicken in the oven, checks the time so he knows when to flip it over. In the meantime, he measures out rice for later and texts Suga back to tell him _no_ , he hasn’t confessed to Oikawa yet.  
  
He doesn’t really have plans to. Maybe sometime, but...he’s not risking it right now. Not tonight. Not yet.  
  
“Daichan.”  
  
The sudden call of his name makes Daichi blink and he flips the chicken over before turning to face Oikawa, quickly checks the time before moving to respond.  
  
“Yeah?” Daichi asks, feeling a little nervous at the serious look on Oikawa’s face.  
  
“You didn’t tell me your birthday is tomorrow,” Oikawa accuses. In an instant the seriousness morphs into a pout and Oikawa huffs at him, crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes at him.  
  
Oh.  
  
Daichi blinks in confusion and then shrugs, scratches at his cheek when Oikawa’s pout deepens into a scowl.  
  
“Um, I didn’t think to?” Daichi tells him. Well, that’s a half-lie. He sort of did and then dismissed the idea because it seemed a little snotty to bring it up without prompt. “Sorry?”  
  
Oikawa lets out a “humph!” and crosses his arms tighter, sweater slipping off his shoulder a little when he leans forward.  
  
“I’m your friend, Daichan!” Oikawa scolds, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “I should know these things!”  
  
Daichi almost snorts, but thinks better of it before he can follow through with the action. He smiles a little sheepishly instead and shrugs again, rubs the back of his neck.  
  
“Well, you know now,” Daichi points out. He glances at his phone to check the time and turns around half-way to peek at the chicken. “Yeah. Tomorrow is my birthday.”  
  
Oikawa is still pouting when Daichi looks over, eyes still a bit narrowed. The pout diminishes into a smaller sulk after a moment and Daichi breathes his relief, wonders if Oikawa is really bothered by not having known it.  
  
“How did you find out?” Daichi asks, curious.  
  
“I have my sources,” Oikawa answers lightly, in a way that suggests teasing. The sulk shrinks more and is replaced by a thoughtful look, a pondering sort of expression. “Do you have plans tomorrow?”  
  
“Not really,” Daichi confesses. “Catching up on sleep and maybe treating myself to a good meal and new clothes.”  
  
“How lowkey,” Oikawa comments. Distraction takes over his face and Daichi watches him blink slowly, watches his eyes move slowly from Daichi back to his phone. “Why didn’t you go home for the break? You didn’t want to celebrate with your family?”  
  
“Didn’t have a reason to. Mom is going on holidays and my siblings are going my grandmother’s,” Daichi tells him with a sigh, checking his phone and going to add the carrot and onion. He dumps it into the pot and places his phone on the counter so he has a timer, begins to stir. “It’s fine, really. I wouldn’t have been able to spend time with you if I had went. This has been nice.”  
  
It’s a lucky thing he’s not turned around to catch Oikawa’s reaction, probably. He definitely wants to see it but his voice comes out softer than he wants and it’s a little embarrassing how fondly he smiles after.  
  
He’s in too deep.  
  
Quiet reigns for a moment or two and then there’s a little hum, the gentle sound of fingers drumming against the counter.  
  
“Daichan is such a flatterer,” Oikawa murmurs. “Who would have thought?”  
  
Daichi huffs and looks over his shoulder as he stirs, finds Oikawa looking at him with such intensity that he almost startles. He turns himself to focus on the chicken again and flushes in light confusion, stirs probably a bit too hard as he tries to figure out what to say.  
  
“I’m just being honest,” Daichi mutters finally, deciding on the truth. He’s sure Oikawa can tell that he’s a little embarrassed. “I like spending time with you. I like this.”  
  
_I like you._  
  
It’s on the tip of his tongue and it’s so tempting to say. It doesn’t feel right, though, confessing like this. Not here in the kitchen. It’s soft in a way that Daichi aches for, but Oikawa is probably used to grand gestures and grand confessions- doing it right here, right now wouldn’t suit Oikawa, probably.  
  
So Daichi sighs very, very, very quietly and swallows the words that he could rumble out so easily.  
  
There’s silence that fills the kitchen and it makes Daichi feel a little uncomfortable, has him much too aware of his heart and how its rate is threatening to pick up its pace. He moves to put the broth, wine, and potatoes into the oven and turns up the heat to the burner, bites his lip when a soft noise sounds behind him.  
  
“I like spending time with you too.”  
  
Pleased warmth blossoms in Daichi’s chest and he grins despite himself, doesn’t bother pretending to be embarrassed over the happiness that such a simple statement brings him. The stretch of his lips almost makes his cheeks hurt, but god that’s so satisfying- more satisfying with the quiet softness the words carry, the hint of honesty that threads through them.  
  
Before he can think to say anything, there’s the light sound of Oikawa hopping off the counter, the soft noise of footsteps. Oikawa joins Daichi next to the oven and peeks in curiously, glancing at Daichi through his lashes as he leans forward a bit to inspect the dutch oven’s contents.  
  
“How long will it be until it’s done?” Oikawa asks.  
  
He’s changing the subject and it’s a little disappointing, but it’s nice having Oikawa close by, too. Daichi hums and looks to the chicken as well, smiles as the liquid in the dutch over begins to bubble with a boil.  
  
“It just has to boil,” Daichi informs him. “And then I’ll turn the heat down so it can simmer. And then we wait for forty minutes and _then_ we can eat.”  
  
“So long,” Oikawa hums, straightening up and stretching. “It’s a good thing you made the milk bread, Daichan- I’m starved.”  
  
“You ate it pretty quickly,” Daichi comments, teasing just a bit. “I think I got, what? Two slices?”  
  
“Well, you _did_ make it for me,” Oikawa rebutts without pause, flippant and breezy. “You don’t have any other surprises, hmm?”  
  
Ah, he had actually forgotten about the ice cream.  
  
Daichi smiles a little, trying not to grin, and jerks his chin over to the fridge.  
  
“Check the freezer,” Daichi tells him. “We’ve got dessert, too.”  
  
A fine brow raises and Oikawa eyes Daichi for a moment before turning away, not quite hiding the small burst of excitement that lights his eyes. He steps over to the freezer and peeks into it curiously, gasps almost instantly in a way that makes Daichi feel a tiny bit proud.  
  
“Daichan, how did you know pistachio is my favorite flavor?” Oikawa crows, smiling and doing a half-bounce on the balls of his feet. “Who told you? Was it Iwa-chan?”  
  
“I have my sources,” Daichi murmurs, lips spreading into a grin as reaches over to turn the burner’s heat down.  
  
Oikawa huffs with heat and the smile is still on his face when Daichi glances back over, a hand falling to rest on a cocked hip.  
  
“It was Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hums confidently. There’s a pause before more and Oikawa tilts his head to the side, runs his eyes over Daichi in a manner that feels calculating. “Daichan is spoiling me today.”  
  
“I spoil you all the time,” Daichi rebuffs, choosing to look at his phone so Oikawa won’t catch the guilty pleasure threatening to take over his face. He sets an alarm for the chicken and then smiles over at his neighbor, starts walking to the living room. “Come on, we have time for an episode before it’s done.”  
  
Oikawa clicks his tongue but brushes past him and Daichi allows himself to feel pleasure at the small, pleased smile on Oikawa’s face.  
  
He did good, Daichi thinks happily.  
  
Daichi joins Oikawa on the couch and Oikawa nestles against him once more- warm, comforting, and fitting against Daichi’s side like a matching puzzle piece.  


* * *

  
Daichi learns about Michael Faraday in between resisting the urge to pull Oikawa closer for cuddling and trying to keep himself from bringing his hand up to absently card through thick brown hair. He really enjoys having Oikawa resting on him, but it is a small relief when he has to take a break to start the rice cooker, when the episode ends and it’s time to grab dinner.  
  
Oikawa is very kissable and very cute with his soft rambling about scientists and etiquette between them, how he wants to try building his own generator some day.  
  
He’s so smart and so enthusiastic when it comes to his desires and, god, does Daichi admire him.  
  
Reluctantly but with relief, Daichi nudges Oikawa off of him when the episode ends and it’s time to take the chicken off the burner, eat dinner. Oikawa obeys with a huff and their hands brush against one another’s when they walk to the kitchen side by side.  
  
This is worse than back when he was in high school, Daichi thinks wryly as he starts making a plate for Oikawa. He was weak for Suga, yes, but he wasn’t ever _this_ sappy and cliche.  
  
Hell, Daichi always knew he was mushy. He just didn’t know he was _this_ mushy.  
  
Daichi huffs quietly to himself and makes his own plate, smiles when Oikawa begins poking around his cabinets in an effort to look for mugs.  
  
“Daichan, you really should get wine glasses,” Oikawa tells him absently, bringing down two coffee cup. “Maybe I should get you a set for your birthday.”  
  
“Mmm, wouldn’t that be more for you?” Daichi asks, dry and amused.  
  
Oikawa sends him a grin and Daichi hides his laugh behind a shake of his head, feels warmth bubbling through him at the happy humming that sounds from Oikawa when he starts pouring them their mugs of wine.  
  
It would easy to walk over and wrap his arms around Oikawa, press a kiss against his neck and hook his chin over his shoulder. It’s tempting and it’s something Daichi wants, but he resists the urge by busying himself gathering up napkins for them and grabbing silverware from the utensil drawer.  
  
Oikawa sits close to him when they go back to the living room, but not too close that it’s uncomfortable for them to eat. Daichi waits for Oikawa to try a bite first before going for his own, waiting to see if he likes it or not.  
  
There’s apparently no need to worry about Oikawa not enjoying it. He moans dramatically after the first bite and looks at Daichi with half glee, half reverence, quickly starts slicing off another bite.  
  
“Daichan, it’s so good,” Oikawa coos. “ _So_ good.”  
  
“I’m glad you like it,” Daichi tells him with a grin that he only half-heartedly tries to restrain. Oikawa lifts his bite to his mouth and Daichi gathers a little bit of courage, starts to cut into his own chicken. “I wouldn’t mind making it again for you sometime.”  
  
There’s a quiet choking noise and Daichi looks up in alarm, watches as Oikawa quickly swallows and blots at his mouth with his napkin, hides it away before Daichi can get a proper look at his smile.  
  
“That would be nice,” Oikawa murmurs. “Daichan is a good cook. I wouldn’t mind it.”  
  
“Well, we’ll just have to do this again,” Daichi says, knowing all too well his pleasure is seeping through. “Maybe next time we can binge Planet Earth.”  
  
“We could take turns,” Oikawa suggests in a voice that’s close to chirpy. Daichi adores it and he adores the thought, the fact that Oikawa wants to spend more time with him. “I could get Daichan to watch alien documentaries with me.”  
  
Daichi snorts and Oikawa grins, the happiness on his face shining bright and perfect.  
  
Oh, he’s weak. Oh, Daichi is so, so weak.  
  
A sweet little hum leaves Oikawa before he takes another bite and Daichi indulges in his own as Oikawa tilts his head to the side and chews thoughtfully.  
  
“We could do it at my place next time,” Oikawa offers. “I could help pay for the groceries.”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Daichi tells him. “I appreciate it, though.”  
  
“I want to, Daichan,” Oikawa huffs, flapping a hand at him. “Next time we can go to the store together and I’ll help pay for groceries. And then we can come back and you can cook for me and it’ll be _wonderful_.”  
  
Wonderful is definitely one way to put it. The domesticity of going grocery shopping with Oikawa is a thought so pleasing Daichi almost hurts from it.  
  
He’s such a sap.  
  
“That...that sounds fun,” Daichi admits, looking down at his plate to try to hide his too satisfied expression. “Yeah, let’s do that.”  
  
A happy coo leaves Oikawa and Daichi grins a little, feels ridiculous over how pleased he is. It’s probably okay, though, maybe. Anyone would be pleased in his situation, right?  
  
Oikawa begins to ramble on about the documentaries he wants to show Daichi and Daichi listens contently, eating through his dinner slowly and sipping on the wine every now and then. He lets Oikawa talk and he lets Oikawa go on little tangents and he lets himself feel amusement, wonder, and admiration as Oikawa casually mentions concepts that he himself can’t quite grasp.  
  
Intelligent. Intelligent, handsome, endearing, amusing. Oikawa is so many things and Daichi is so weak to the breezy brilliance that he brings.  
  
By the time dinner is eaten and Daichi is half-way through his wine, Oikawa’s winded down his rambling in favor of grinning a little sheepishly and grabbing the remote to start Cosmos again.  
  
“Daichan is a good listener,” Oikawa hums out, stretching his arms above his head while Neil deGrasse Tyson’s voice begins to fill the room. “I talk too much when I’m with you.”  
  
“Hardly,” Daichi tells him, mouth moving before his mind. Oikawa raises a brow and Daichi holds to it, stubborn as he simply smiles.  
  
He can swear that there’s the lightest flush that tints Oikawa’s cheeks, that something pleased twinkles in brown eyes as Oikawa huffs. Daichi only smiles wider and ends up grinning when Oikawa shifts to lean against him again, raises his arm so Oikawa can snuggle closer.  
  
“Such a good pillow,” Oikawa coos in a tease.  
  
Daichi huffs and wraps his arm around Oikawa a little more firmly than he had before, focuses his attention on the tv and the documentary playing across the screen.  
  
It’s quiet after that. Oikawa mumbles every once in a while and Daichi asks a question now and then, but it’s mostly quiet and peaceful and it’s really, truly quite perfect.  
  
Daichi hadn’t realized how good it could be just being like this- just laying on his old couch with someone warm and wonderful, watching a documentary and lazily trading conversation. In a weird sort of way it feels a little healing, maybe. Soothes some sort of need Daichi didn’t know he had.  
  
He could use more of this softness, he thinks. More quiet and relaxation and the comfort of a body resting against him.  
  
It’s so easy to forget time and responsibilities and stress relaxing like this. It’s so easy to forget his nerves when he feels Oikawa chuckling against his chest, when he tilts his head down to see a genuine smile on a pretty, pretty face. He gets relaxed enough to gather the boldness to card his fingers through Oikawa’s hair and that earns him such a soft sigh, Oikawa relaxing against him contently.  
  
There’s an inkling of an idea that Suga had been trying to suggest and Daichi doesn’t know what to think about it, wonders if it could ever be right.  
  
Could Oikawa like him? Could Oikawa have the same bursts of joy, the giddy apprehension, a too quickly beating heart? It feels a little ridiculous to believe it, but the way Oikawa nuzzles against him fosters hope that makes him smile, fills Daichi with a quiet thrumming of satisfaction.  
  
He’d be lucky if Oikawa liked him, too.  
  
Daichi hums and rubs Oikawa’s shoulder at the thought, smiles back when Oikawa glances up at him with a content expression. Oikawa rests back against him and they continue watching Cosmos in comfortable silence once more.  
  
Daichi does begin to get tired as the last episode starts up. The night before has left him fatigued and it’s just so damn cozy to laze about like this; there’s really no helping the quiet drowsiness that settles over him like a warm blanket.  
  
He would have fallen asleep during it if his phone hadn’t started ringing loudly, making them both jerk in shock. Daichi curses under his breath and reaches for it, takes a little breath when he sees it’s his mother’s name on the screen.  
  
“Um, sorry,” Daichi apologizes guiltily, smiling sheepishly at a pouting and irritable looking Oikawa. “It’s my mom. She probably wants to wish me happy birthday.”  
  
Oikawa blinks and there’s a nearly breathless “Oh” that leaves, some surprise before he glances toward the clock on the wall.  
  
“Oh, it’s your birthday now…”  
  
Daichi hums and answers his phone, brings it to his ear and raises a brow as Oikawa turns his head to look back at Daichi thoughtfully.  
  
“Daichi,” his mother chirps in his ear. “Happy birthday!”  
  
“Thanks, mom,” Daichi mumbles, smiling when Oikawa settles himself slowly back against Daichi.  
  
“You sound tired. Did I wake you up?”  
  
“Um, not quite,” Daichi informs her, brow raising high when Oikawa blinks at him with a focused, pensive expression. “I was just watching something.”  
  
“Oh?” his mother asks. “With that boy you like? Is he still there?”  
  
Of course his mother would find a way to embarrass him even if she’s a thousand miles away.  
  
A flush struggles to make its way onto Daichi’s cheeks and Daichi tries to force it away, knows he’s failed when Oikawa’s own brow quirks up.  
  
“Yeah, um, yeah,” Daichi mumbles. There’s a snort of laughter on the other end of the line and Daichi beats back a huff at it. “Well, thanks for calling, mom.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. You want me to hang up so you can flirt with your boy,” his mother teases. Daichi definitely flushes at that and there’s another little snort of laughter from her. “I’ll call you tomorrow, Daichi. Good luck with him. Love you!”  
  
“Love you,” Daichi mutters back. “Talk to you later.”  
  
His mother hangs up and Daichi is left looking at Oikawa, flushing and embarrassed and feeling a little awkward under the slightly amused, slightly curious gaze Oikawa levels him with.  
  
“That was sweet,” Oikawa tells him, quieter and less teasing than Daichi is expecting. “I didn’t realize it was already past midnight.”  
  
“Me either,” Daichi admits, one little yawn leaving him. “Ah, well. We stayed up much later yesterday.”  
  
Oikawa hums and then there’s quiet between them, Oikawa eyeing him with something contemplating. Daichi can’t even begin to guess what’s on his mind and blinks his light confusion, tilts his head to the side when Oikawa hums again, louder, and sits up a bit, rests his hands on Daichi’s chest.  
  
“I wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday,” Oikawa murmurs, drawling it out and running his hands up to rest on Daichi’s shoulders. “I guess I can be the first one to give you a birthday present, though…”  
  
“A birthday present?” Daichi asks, brow raising. Oikawa nods and anticipation tingles down Daichi’s spine when Oikawa bites his bottom lip.  
  
“Close your eyes, Daichan,” Oikawa instructs. He wets his lips with his tongue and the room suddenly feels a bit more hot, Daichi’s heart stutters in its beating. “Come on, don’t you want it?”  
  
Of course he does.  
  
Daichi closes his eyes and takes a deep, deep breath, forces them to stay shut when soft hands cup his cheeks. It’s so hard to keep from leaning into the touch, so hard to keep from reacting when Oikawa’s right thumb smooths across the bone. He can feel when Oikawa leans close, can sense the proximity of his lips before they just barely brush against his. It makes his heart pound hard and loud, makes his senses run wild and Daichi feels like lightning when he feels the brush once more.  
  
A long, torturous second passes in an agonizing tease and then finally Oikawa presses their lips together.  
  
It’s so nice.  
  
Daichi’s hands move before he can think to stop them and he cups Oikawa’s face as well, runs a hand up to push fingers through thick brown hair as their lips mold gently against one another. It’s soft and slow and longer than a birthday kiss is supposed to be and Daichi revels in it, receives it with a pleased, mellow hunger and accepts it without any hesitation.  
  
Oikawa pulls back with the smallest of fractions, lips still close enough to touch against Daichi’s.  
  
“Happy birthday, Daichan,” Oikawa whispers against his lips.  
  
Daichi hums and closes the space between them, muffles the pleased little noise that leaves Oikawa as they kiss once more. It’s too good for Daichi to be satisfied with just one and there’s a small desire to press for more, but he keeps it nice and soft, takes what he’s being given gratefully.  
  
It’s really a wonderful birthday present.  
  
They kiss until they’re both a little breathless, kiss until Daichi’s want verges on something a bit needier. He pulls back when he’s tempted to nip at Oikawa’s bottom lip and looks up at him with a small grin, grins a bit more at the almost dazed sort of satisfaction in Oikawa’s eyes.  
  
“So, are you my present?” Daichi asks, emboldened even if there’s small worry hiding in the back of his mind. “Or was the kiss my present?”  
  
Oikawa blinks and then he huffs out a quiet laughs, runs his hands over Daichi’s chest and tilts his head to the side.  
  
“Do you want me to be your present?” Oikawa ask softly, voice light in a careful sort of way.  
  
Daichi does. He very much wants Oikawa to be his present, to get the chance to be with him more and share kisses and touches and pleased little sighs.  
  
Daichi licks his lips and then nods once, places his hands on top of Oikawa’s when he tries to pull away.  
  
Did he misread the situation? Was that a kiss just to kiss?  
  
Worry grows and Daichi gathers up Oikawa’s hands, watches as something vaguely panicked and vaguely uncertain struggles across Oikawa’s face.  
  
“I’m not a good boyfriend,” Oikawa tells Daichi, voice strained. “I’m high maintenance.”  
  
...is this self-criticism? Is Oikawa pulling away in panic because he isn’t sure if it would work out or not?  
  
Daichi shakes his head and squeezes Oikawa’s hands lightly, very nearly huffs quietly.  
  
“I know,” Daichi murmurs. “I know. I don’t mind.”  
  
“I’m a brat,” Oikawa insists, frustration and disbelief warring on his face. “I’m moody and greedy and petty. I’m _high maintenance,_  Daichi.”  
  
This time Daichi does huff. He huffs and reaches out to Oikawa, cups his cheek firmly as he sits up to look at him with a stubborn expression.  
  
“Tooru, I know you are-” Daichi could swear Oikawa’s breath hitches at the sound of his given name. “- and I don’t care.”  
  
Oikawa’s lips push into a frustrated pout and Daichi softens, sighs as he pets at Oikawa’s cheek with his thumb.  
  
“I know you’re moody. I know you’re greedy. I know you’re petty. You wouldn’t talk to me for three weeks because I carried you up the stairs,” Daichi reminds him. Oikawa’s nose scrunches up at that memory and Daichi presses on before the reminder can ruin his chance. “I’ve seen you and Suga be sweet and scathing to one another. I’ve had you whine to me and demand for little things, pout until you get your way. You’re a brat, you’re high maintenance, you’re petty and you’re greedy and sometimes your mood swings give me whiplash.”  
  
“But that’s not all you are,” Daichi continues, softer. He leans forward and cups Oikawa’s other cheek, lets his fondness creep into his words. “You’re so smart and you’re so passionate, so gorgeous and so witty. I admire you so much and I enjoy the time we have together. I want more time with you. I want _you_ \- the good parts and the bad.”  
  
Something glints bright in Oikawa’s eyes and Oikawa turns his head away so Daichi can’t see, swallows and takes a tiny, shaky breath that Daichi thinks hides a sniffle. It hurts a little, seeing that, but Daichi stays quiet, waiting with a hope that feels fragile as glass.  
  
“Daichan is such a sap,” Oikawa mutters, voice thick and holding tiny cracks. “So mushy. We’ll make Iwa-chan and Sugawara sick whenever we’re around.”  
  
Hope swells and bursts like a supernova and Daichi grins with the pleasure that unfurls within him. He laughs and reaches to Oikawa, turns his face so he can pepper him with light kisses. Oikawa huffs and whines but he pulls Daichi closer when he tries to move away and they share a kiss that’s as sweet as honey.  
  
“If we’re going to...try this,” Oikawa says after their lips part, “then that means dates, right?”  
  
Daichi nods and Oikawa’s eyes light up. He reaches for his phone without any sort of hint toward his thoughts and taps at it quickly, face splitting into an excited smile that makes Daichi want to kiss him breathless.  
  
Before Daichi can blink, Oikawa shoves his phone in his face and Daichi is left squinting at the screen.  
  
“I wanted to go to this last year,” Oikawa informs Daichi. “They have an adult sleepover at the planetarium each year on new year’s eve and it’s basically a nice night of food and lectures and talking about all the astronomical events that happened during the year while waiting for midnight to hit. It’s supposed to be really fun and it’s adults only after six o’clock.”  
  
The phone lowers and Oikawa’s face holds some sort of gushing excitement, a small light of hope. It gets pushed back with a little pout and puppy dog eyes and Oikawa drapes his arms over Daichi’s shoulders and brushes their noses together with a hum.  
  
“That would be a great first date, Daichan,” Oikawa coaxes. “Wouldn’t you like it?”  
  
He would. They could stay at home eating instant ramen and Daichi would think it’s a great first date.  
  
Daichi hums and kisses Oikawa lightly, noses against his cheek and pecks another to him.  
  
“See if they have tickets left,” Daichi tells him. “I’d like to do that with you.”  
  
Oikawa coos happily and Daichi is pushed back to lay down again, Oikawa nestling against him and smiling as he taps away at his phone.  
  
“We could spend the whole day there,” Oikawa muses. “They have a cafeteria. And there are _so_ many exhibits I’d like to show you. Daichan would really like the one on Jupiter, I think. Oh, and there’s this one about the legends of stars. It’s more focused toward kids, but it’s still really fun and-”  
  
Daichi cuts Oikawa off with a kiss to his forehead and grins at the lightest flush of pink to his cheeks, brushes Oikawa’s fringe from his eyes with a warmth that threatens to make him melt.  
  
“Whatever you want,” Daichi tells him. “We’ll go together and have some fun and it’ll be a great first date.”  
  
Oikawa’s lips twitch from the small pout he’s trying to hold and he ducks his head to try to hide his smile, doesn’t fool Daichi with the way he clicks his tongue.  
  
“Of course it’ll be fun. You will be going on a date with me,” Oikawa says, snooty and somehow still endearing.  
  
Daichi huffs and places a kiss to Oikawa’s hair, holds him closer and smiles at the content sigh that leaves him.  
  
Daichi has a date with Oikawa. He’s kissed him and they’re here on the couch cuddling with Cosmos quietly playing in the background. Tomorrow they’re going to the planetarium and Daichi would have never, ever expected his life to lead him to this place.  
  
He’s so glad, though. He’s so, _so_ glad and he’s so happy he took the step to reach out to his neighbor.  
  
You never know where the extension of friendship will lead you. You never know where a simple “hello” will take you. Daichi’s happy with his result, pleased that any sort of expectations he had from so long ago have been pushed aside for something even better.  
  
He’s lucky, he thinks. He’s very lucky.  
  
Daichi sighs happily and holds Oikawa close, kisses his hair and watches as credits roll across the television screen, as their marathon comes to a close.  
  
It’s an ending, but it’s also a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Links for those curious about anything.
> 
> I used [this](http://global.chuo-u.ac.jp/english/unicms/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/Academic_Year_and_Academic_Calendar.pdf) as the reference to college breaks in Japan. [This](https://hikarimiso.com/recipes/entrees/braised-herb-chicken-shio-koji/) is the recipe for the chicken Daichi used.
> 
> This was a joy to write. I've always wanted to indulge in some OiDai and this was the perfect excuse. Bless.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
